


To, co czyni cię wyjątkowym

by aeshnamixta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Steve Rogers, Revelations, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Truth Serum, Truth Spells
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: Tony zostaje trafiony zaklęciem prawdy i jest to zaiste straszny czas dla wszystkich.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Trait As Much As This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796131) by [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek). 



Cała misja była jedną wielką katastrofą. Tony niby wiedział, że to będzie gówniany dzień odkąd tylko obudził się i wylał kawę na prototyp nowej rękawicy, ale to – to było po prostu za dużo.  
\- Na twojej szóstej! - krzyknął do Nataszy, strzelając wprost w armię nadciągających obcych. Nie zatrzymał się, by nacieszyć widokiem tego, jak stają w płomieniach, tylko poleciał dalej, by w ostatniej chwili złapać Clinta w powietrzu, zanim spadnie na ziemię i zmieni się w mokrą plamę na asfalcie. - Co, do cholery, Barton, naprawdę dach był aż tak niewygodny, by na nim zostać?  
\- Nie było tak źle. - Nim Clint skończył mówić, cały dach eksplodował, zamieniając się w lecące na wszystkie strony szczątki. - Ale sam widzisz.  
Tony westchnął.  
\- Nie wspominając o tym, że naprawa będzie cholernie kosztowna… to taki zły PR.  
\- Błagam – burknął Clint. - Ta szkarada, i to w samym środku miasta? Powinni nam dziękować za ekspresową rozbiórkę.  
\- Zajmijcie się meldowaniem – wtrącił Steve przez komunikator. - Hulk, zbliża się kolejny statek, zdejmij go.  
\- Hulk miażdży!  
\- Nikt inny, wielkoludzie. - Tony wylądował, stawiając Clinta na ziemi. - Dalej, Hawk-ass, odciągnij ich od centrum.  
\- Ssij mi…  
\- Czy _możemy_? - odezwał się Steve z rozdrażnieniem. - Iron Man, statek…  
\- A jak myślisz, co do diabła próbuję zrobić? - warknął Tony, próbując rozgryźć przesłany przez Jarvisa kod wyświetlany na HUD. - Nie jestem w stanie wbić się w ich częstotliwość, muszę podejść bliżej.  
\- Zrób to.  
\- Wow, naprawdę, dzięki za pozwolenie, Cap – powiedział Tony ironicznie, wzbijając się w powietrze, by móc zbliżyć się do statku. - Istnieje spora szansa, że szlag trafi łącze komunikacyjne, jak podejdę bliżej, więc jeśli nie dam znaku życia przez dziesięć minut, wiecie, gdzie szukać mojego ciała.  
\- To nie jest zabawne – wytknął mu Steve grobowo i Tony uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Tęskniłbyś za mną? Nie martw się, wrócę tylko po to, żeby cię nawiedzać.  
\- I to jest realna groźba – zgodziła się Natasza. - Ale poważnie, Tony…  
\- Jestem poważny, Nat, przechodzę do trybu offline, ale spróbuję wrócić jak najszybciej. Jarvis, wystarczająco blisko?  
\- Jeszcze nie, sir. Obawiam się, że będziesz potrzebował bezpośredniego dostępu, by móc włamać się do ich systemu.  
\- Jasne, że tak, czemu miałoby być łatwo – mruknął Tony. - Okej, prawie jestem. Sygnał znika.  
\- Bądź ostrożny – upomniał go Steve i Tony wywrócił oczami.  
\- Jasne, mamo. Dobra, przechodzę w tryb offline. Widzimy się po drugiej stronie.  
\- Nie, Tony, zostaw… - reszta zdania zniknęła w zakłóceniach, więc Tony wyłączył komunikator.  
\- W porządku, J – powiedział. - Bierzemy się do roboty.  
Samo dostanie się na statek nie było takie trudne – najwyraźniej nie spodziewano się, że ktoś tego w ogóle spróbuje – ale prawdziwym kłopotem okazało się to, co było w środku. Jak cholernie wielka i wyglądająca mocno złowrogo broń laserowa, której nawet Jarvis nie był w stanie zhackować. Czymkolwiek to było, Tony nie miał zamiaru pozwolić im tego użyć. Przedostał się przez kolejne drzwi – i zatrzymał gwałtownie, widząc skierowane w swoją stronę lufy czegoś, co bez pudła wyglądało jak broń.  
\- Ups. Ja przypadkiem, szukam tylko stołówki, to nie tutaj?  
Odskoczył w ostatniej chwili, nim spadł na niego deszcz kul, unosząc ramiona nad głowę i wyrwało mu się stłumione przekleństwo, kiedy część z nich przeszła przez pierwszy poziom jego zabezpieczeń. Do diabła, to było bardziej zaawansowane technicznie, niż sądził.  
\- Jarvis, teraz!  
Jarvis wystrzelił jedną z rakiet naramiennych, posyłając na ziemię sześciu obcych, a Tony bez problemu poradził sobie zresztą, wydając okrzyk triumfu, kiedy udało mu się dostać do konsoli pod ścianą.  
\- O tak, chodź do tatusia. J, co tu dokładnie mamy?  
\- Wygląda na to, że panel, który daje ograniczony dostęp do głównego komputera statku, sir.  
\- Ograniczony? Nie, kiedy z nim skończę.  
Wciąż miał cztery minuty z umówionych dziesięciu, kiedy udało mu się włamać do systemu sterowania statkiem, wyłączyć funkcję namierzanie i zdobyć kontrolę uzbrojeń, a nawet na sześć różnych sposobów zaszyfrować kody dostępu. Może i doświadczał tu technologicznego geniuszu, ale jeśli chodzi o kwestię zabezpieczeń, to była totalna amatorka.  
\- I to by było na tyle. Spadajmy stąd.  
\- Z przyjemnością, sir.  
Tony powoli przedzierał się w głąb statku, korzystając z wyświetlanej na HUD trasy, pozwalającej mu uniknąć obcych, którzy biegali teraz dookoła spanikowani jak bezgłowe kurczaki. Stopił zamek kolejnych drzwiach, przechodząc przez nie, by znaleźć – bingo.  
\- Witamy w Krainie Czarów – powiedział do siebie i oczy mu zabłysły na widok obiecująco wyglądającej maszynerii. Obok całej hydrauliki i generatorów było tu także kilka konsol, wszystkie wyposażone w liczne pociski i kable – i to wszystko było jak jeden wielki, pieprzony plac zabaw, stworzony specjalnie dla niego.  
\- To wygląda na ważne. - Tony nucił, wyrywając główne źródło zasilania i uśmiechnął się diabelsko, kiedy na całym statku zrobiło się ciemno, a dookoła rozległy krzyki paniki w jakimś obcym języku. - Tak. Potraktuję to jako wskazówkę, że jestem na dobrym tropie – powiedział radośnie i z zapałem zabrał się do dalszej działalności destrukcyjnej. Na pożegnanie wysadził jeszcze jeden z głównych reaktorów i wyleciał z pokoju w samą porę, by uniknąć eksplozji maszyn za nim, które wybuchały, tworząc reakcję łańcuchową. Pędził korytarzami, płomienie i szczątki statku deptały mu po piętach, kiedy nagle jedna z rur wybuchła mu prosto w twarz, posyłając go na jedną ze ścian, na którą wpadł z głuchym hukiem. Wylądował twardo w jakimś ciasnym pomieszczeniu, przez chwilę czując jeszcze, jak przed oczami tańczą mu kolorowe plamy. Potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się zamroczenia.  
\- Kurwa – jęknął, unosząc oczy akurat by zobaczyć, jak otacza go warstwa żółtej, podejrzanie wyglądającej mgły. - Jarvis?  
\- Zbroja nie jest hermetyczna, sir. Sugeruję opuścić pomieszczenie najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe.  
\- Taaa, to już rozgryzłem. - Tony rozejrzał się szybko po niezliczonej ilości półek, na których tkwiło wiele różnokolorowych fiolek – trafił do jakiegoś pieprzonego laboratorium i oblały go podejrzane chemikalia, świetnie. Ze stęknięciem udało mu się dźwignąć na nogi, kiedy próbował wstrzymać oddech, chociaż teraz nie miało to już chyba większego sensu – i wypadł z powrotem na korytarz. Ziemia umknęła mu spod nóg, kiedy statek przechylił się gwałtownie w lewo, a on wpadł na ścianę, tracąc równowagę. W głowie czuł nieznośne pulsowanie i z trudem zbierał myśli.  
\- Dobra, J , na trzy – powiedział, odpalając repulsory na kolizyjnym kursie z kolejną ścianą. - Raz, dwa…  
Pocisk wystrzelony przez Jarvisa sprawił, że Tony bez trudu przebił się przez sufit na górne piętro statku, gdzie morze kosmitów falowało wokół niego w panice i wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci tym, że statek właśnie wybuchał, żeby spróbować go zatrzymać, kiedy udało mu się wydostać na zewnątrz. I już prawie tam był, prawie – kiedy nagle w ramieniu poczuł ostre rwanie i upadł na jedno kolano, krzycząc z zaskoczenia i bólu. Z trudem uniknął kolejnego strzału z pistoletu laserowego, w ostatniej chwili odskakując i upadając ciężko na bok. Przez chwilę gapił się w szoku w dziurę, którą w podłodze przed nim zostawiła wiązka lasera.  
\- O, do diabła – powiedział z mimowolnym respektem, unosząc ręce, by odpalić repulsory – i upadł na plecy, gdy coś z potworną siłą uderzyło go w prawy bok. Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że trafił i celujący w niego obcy leży na ziemi bez ruchu. Z trudem podniósł się na nogi – jego głowa pulsowała bólem, a sprawa z ramieniem wcale nie wyglądała lepiej.  
\- Jarvis, jak daleko?  
\- Około dwustu stóp na lewo, sit.  
Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył tak szybko, na ile był w stanie, ignorując migające na czerwono ostrzeżenia, którymi krzyczała jego zbroja. Był już spóźniony o jakieś dwie minuty i pewnie zaczynali się o niego martwić. Przyśpieszył kroku, skręcając za róg – i wszedł prosto w grad kul.  
\- Szlag by to! - próbował się bronić, ale z jednym sprawnym repulsorem było to jak bicie patykiem w armatę. - Jarvis!  
\- Na prawo, sir! - ostrzegł go Jarvis i Tony odskoczył, gdy Jarvis wywołał serię eksplozji. Jedna z nich pozostawiła duże wgłębienie w pokrywie statku i skierował tam ogień z repulsora, desperacko mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Rzucił się w przód, ostatnim zrywem ciała wypadając przez uszkodzony kadłub prosto w powietrze, zanim zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami i prawie stracił przytomność z bólu i oszołomienia wywołanego tamtą trucizną.  
\- ...on Man, zgłoś się! - usłyszał i zaklął, kiedy wirował bezładnie w powietrzu, próbując użyć repulsorów, by choć trochę spowolnić opadanie.  
\- Nie mogę… - wysapał. - Jarvis…  
\- Oba repulsory nie działają, sir, nie jestem w stanie…  
\- Hulk, złap go!  
Pomyślał, że zwymiotuje, bo ziemia zbliżała się tak szybko i coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie, gdy spadał w dół z ogromną prędkością, obracając się niekontrolowanie w powietrzu, kiedy coś uderzyło go z siłą rozpędzonej ciężarówki. Ogłuszony, jak przez mgłę słyszał spanikowane głosy, ktoś krzyczał, jego zbroja powoli odpadała i chyba przenieśli go do jakiegoś jadącego samochodu – ale zanim zdążył to zrozumieć, stracił przytomność, zapadając w nicość jak kamień, pewną ręką ciśnięty do wody.

Patrzenie, jak Tony spada z nieba zawsze tak samo skutecznie mroziło krew w jego żyłach. Steve stracił rachubę, ile razy widział to już wcześniej, ale jego serce za każdym razem przestawało bić.  
\- Wyliże się – powiedziała Natasza, kończąc rozmowę przez telefon i siadając koło niego. - Wstrząs mózgu i od cholery pomniejszych kontuzji, ale nic poważniejszego. Dwa złamane żebra. Dla pewności zatrzymają go na noc.  
Steve wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze, pozwalając sobie na tę chwilę krótkiej ulgi – a potem wyprostował się, obrzucając drużynę spojrzeniem.  
\- W porządku. Musimy zająć się wynikami przesłanymi przez Jarvisa. Jakieś pomysły?  
\- To jest po prostu dziwne – powiedział z zakłopotaniem Bruce, przeglądając coś na tablecie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Tak rozwinięta technologia i system bezpieczeństwa prosty jakby projektowały go przedszkolaki.  
\- Voltigrokowie od wieków uchodzą za lud podżegający innych do walki – powiedział Thor. - Wierzą, że jedynym wojownikiem, który jest coś wart, jest ten, który nie zna strachu. Chronienie samych siebie uważają za oznakę tchórzostwa.  
Clint cmoknął z niesmakiem, potrząsając głową.  
\- Banda kretynów.  
\- To też dobry opis – zgodził się z nim Thor.  
\- No dobrze, ale po co w ogóle przybyli na ziemię? - zapytał Steve. - Co nimi kierowało?  
\- Nie będę zaskoczony, jeśli się okaże, że chęć zysku – przyznał Thor. - Złoto jest cenne w znacznie większej ilości miejsc, niż sam Midgard. Może też chodzić o zwykłe wyzwanie? Pole do przetestowania nowej broni? Naprawdę trudno powiedzieć, kapitanie.  
\- Czyli to nie jest kwestia pretensji do ziemian?  
\- Nic, o czym bym wiedział. - Thor uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - To bardzo odizolowany naród. Asgard nie handlował z nimi od trzech tysięcy lat.  
\- Cóż, w porządku. Jakieś uwagi odnośnie samej misji?  
\- Miej litość, Rogers, rozważamy to gówno od godziny. Może pora umyć się w końcu i coś zjeść?  
Steve spojrzał na niego lodowato.  
\- To ważne, Clint, żeby na przyszłość…  
Urwał, kiedy drzwi windy otworzyły się nagle i do pomieszczenia wkuśtykał Tony, który zamarł na chwilę w progu, widząc ich wszystkich.  
\- O, cześć. Sorry, że przerywam zabawę, nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi, po prostu pójdę…  
Steve wstał tak szybko, że krzesło z hukiem upadło na podłogę.  
\- Co ty tu do cholery robisz, Stark? Powinieneś być w szpitalu.  
\- Niespodzianka, nie jestem – burknął Tony. - A teraz, jeśli wybaczysz, mam robotę i…  
\- O nie, nie ma takiej opcji – powiedział Steve, chwytając go za ramię, zanim zniknął z powrotem w windzie. - Natychmiast wracasz do szpitala.  
\- Wybacz, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś mianował cię moim osobistym opiekunem – wycedził Tony, w rozmyślnie irytujący sposób przesuwając oczami po jego ciele. - I jakkolwiek totalnie aprobuję wizję ciebie w kostiumie pielęgniarki, to cóż, opiekuńczości nie widzę u ciebie za grosz.  
Steve spojrzał na niego gniewnie.  
\- Nie żartuję, Stark. Twoje żebra…  
\- ... to nie twoja sprawa – przerwał mu zimno Tony. - Znam swoje ograniczenia i wiem dobrze, na co mogę sobie pozwolić. Dbałem o siebie długo przed tym, nim wprowadziłeś się do mojej Wieży, kapitanie. Wiem, co robię.  
\- Do cholery, Tony! Czy musisz być takim nieodpowiedzialnym…  
\- Nieodpowiedzialnym? Och, przepraszam, czy to ja wyskakuję z samolotu bez spadochronu? Ponieważ, gdybyś sprawdził w słowniku, to właśnie znajdziesz pod hasłem „nieodpowiedzialny”.  
\- Nie odpuścisz mi tego, prawda?  
\- Nie ma szans, nie w tym życiu. - Tony uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ponownie odwrócił do wyjścia. - Ale jakkolwiek miła nie byłaby konwersacja z tobą, wciąż mam coś do zrobienia, więc…  
\- Stój, niech cię diabli – warknął Steve. - Chcesz wyzywać mnie od hipokrytów? W porządku, ale rób to, kiedy sam nie będziesz już utykał! Kiedy ktoś z was zostanie ranny, moim obowiązkiem jest, żeby…  
\- Daj spokój, Rogers – parsknął Tony. - Po prostu przyznaj, że uwielbiasz rządzić ludźmi.  
\- Tony – poprosiła Natasza. - Odpuść.  
\- Bądź poważna, Romanov, wszyscy wiecie, że mam rację, on jest po prostu wściekły, że nie wykonuję jego rozkazów jak posłuszny, mały żołnierzyk. Cóż, kapitanie, wbrew temu, co ci się wydaje, nie jestem twoim podwładnym i nie masz żadnego pieprzonego prawa mną rządzić. Więc lepiej daj mi robić rzeczy po mojemu, bo, jeśli mam być szczery, nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek z was wie lepiej ode mnie, jak one mają być zrobione!  
Tony wykorzystał chwilę oszołomienia Steve’a, by przesunąć się bliżej windy, ale znów jego głos zatrzymał go w miejscu.  
\- Czemu zawsze to robisz? - zapytał Steve z agresją i Tony poczuł, jak jego własny gniew wzrasta jeszcze na dźwięk jego złości.  
\- Co robię?  
\- Utrudniasz wszystko, do cholery! Jesteś arogancki, głośny i nieprzyjemny, i po co?  
\- Bo w przeciwnym razie mógłbym zostać po prostu zignorowany! - krzyknął Tony – i nagle z przerażeniem przycisnął dłoń do ust. W ciszy, jaka zapadła, dałoby się usłyszeć spadającą na ziemię igłę.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? - Clint odezwał się w końcu, patrząc na Tony’ego niepewnie.  
\- Dokładnie tak traktował mnie ojciec, wiecznie pomijając i naprawdę tego nienawidzę – wykrztusił Tony. Wyraźnie ze sobą walczył, a jego oczy były wypełnione strachem. - Kurwa! Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć! Nie chciałem powiedzieć żadnej z tych super zawstydzających rzeczy. Jarvis! Przeskanuj mnie natychmiast pod kątem obcych substancji.  
\- Skanowanie w trakcie, sir.  
\- Tony – zapytał ostrożnie Bruce. - Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Nie, mam zawroty głowy, naprawdę boli mnie ramię i jestem całkiem pewny, że połamałem niektóre żebra – wypluł z siebie Tony, zaciekle próbując przestać mówić. - Przestańcie, do diabła, zadawać mi pytania!  
\- Przepraszam. Po prostu martwimy się o ciebie.  
\- Czuję się niepewnie, kiedy ktoś mówi mi takie rzeczy. - Tony z desperacką siłą przygryzł wargę tak, że zaczęła krwawić, ale nie mógł przestać mówić. - Bo wiem, że ja – do diabła! - nie zasługuję na to, by ktoś się mną przejmował. Pieprzę to. Idę do warsztatu, bo cholernie boję się tego, że powiem coś więcej i wszyscy dowiedzą się, jaki jestem żałosny. Szlag! - Tony krzyknął, uderzając pięścią w ścianę obok windy. - Nienawidzę tego gówna!  
\- Sir, wygląda na to, że substancja w twoim krwiobiegu ma właściwości silnie działającego serum prawdy.  
\- Tak, J, myślę, że wszyscy już to rozgryźliśmy – warknął Tony, wchodząc do windy. - A teraz, jeśli pozwolicie, zniknę i upiję się, zanim kolejny atak paniki nie sprawi, że…  
Reszta zdania rozmyła się, kiedy za Tonym zamknęły się drzwi windy.  
A cisza, która nastąpiła potem, była tak głośna, że Steve poczuł, jak dźwięczy mu w uszach.  
\- Ktoś musi za nim iść – powiedział tępo. - Nie powinien pić.  
Natasza pokręciła głową z twarzą pozbawioną wszelkiego wyrazu.  
\- Nie przyjmie teraz naszej pomocy i chociaż raz musimy uszanować tę decyzję. - Uniosła brwi, kiedy Steve spojrzał na nią ostro. - Co? Chcesz tam za nim iść? Wyciągnąć z niego wszystko, co chce zachować dla siebie, poznać jego sekrety, upokorzyć go? Ma prawo do swoich tajemnic.  
Steve mruknął coś pod nosem, pocierając kark dłonią.  
\- Wiem, ze masz rację, ale i tak nie podoba mi się zostawienie go samego. Jarvis, czy mógłbyś monitorować na bieżąco stan Tony’ego? I dać znać, jeśli będzie dziać się coś niepokojącego?  
\- Oczywiście, kapitanie Rogers – zapewnił Jarvis i Clint odepchnął się rękoma od ściany, wciąż wyglądając na trochę oszołomionego.  
\- Cóż, dobra, mimo że to było interesujące... Nie miałem pojęcia, że został trafiony jakimś gównianym serum prawdy. Nie wykorzystałbym tego przeciwko niemu.  
\- Ostrzegałem lekarzy, że sir został czymś skażony. Ale nie wykazywał żadnych symptomów, czy zaraźliwości.  
\- Jest to niejaka ulga – przyznał Clint sucho. - Bez urazy, ale jest parę rzeczy, których nie musicie o mnie wiedzieć.  
\- Myślę, że to dotyczy nas wszystkich – powiedział ponuro Steve, wciąż wpatrując się w windę. - A więc to nie jest zaraźliwe?  
\- Nie jest.  
\- Pobraliście próbkę krwi? - zainteresował się Bruce. - Chętnie bym się jej przyjrzał.  
\- Jak najbardziej, doktorze Banner. Czy mam podesłać panu wyniki do laboratorium?  
\- Tak, dzięki, Jarvis. Powinniśmy też skontaktować się ze Strangem, może wiedzieć coś na ten temat. I z doktor Richards.  
Steve zawahał się. I potrząsnął głową.  
\- Zrobimy to, jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia. Póki co myślę, że lepiej zostawić to dla siebie. Tony nie chciałby, by więcej osób wiedziało o jego stanie.  
\- Jestem za. I tak wciąż próbuję rozgryźć, co zaszło między Starkiem a lekarką. Stawiam na jakieś nierozwiązane, seksualne napięcie, które…  
\- Clint – przerwała mu Natasza. - Starczy na dzisiaj. To wszystko, kapitanie? Możemy już iść?  
\- Co? Tak, jasne. - Steve brzmiał na nieco rozproszonego. Kiedy zniknęli, usiadł ciężko na krześle, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
Coś mu mówiło, że kłopoty dopiero się zaczynają.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Tony! Otwórz te cholerne drzwi!  
\- Nadal nic? - zapytała Pepper i Rhodey wywrócił oczami.  
\- Jasne, że nie. Poza tym, że zablokował całe piętro.  
\- W porządku, zatem sytuacja awaryjna. - Pepper wystukała coś w swoim telefonie. - Jarvis?  
\- Słucham, pani Potts.  
\- Czy możesz przekazać Tony’emu wiadomość, którą do niego wysłałam?  
\- Zgodnie z protokołem blokady, nie mam takich uprawnień.  
\- Nie chcę tego robić, ale skoro mnie zmusza. - Pepper wzruszyła ramionami. - Wprowadzam wyjątek protokołu Papa-Echo-Sierra-Tango-Echo-Romeo, Virgina Pepper Potts.  
\- Protokół nadpisany. Dostarczam wiadomość.  
\- Jesteś absolutnie przerażająca – powiedział Rhodey, kiedy otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi prywatnej windy i Pepper posłała mu miły uśmiech.  
Do warsztatu przybyli akurat by zobaczyć, jak Tony siada na kanapie, odwracając się do nich plecami i chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Wynocha stąd. Nie chcę nikogo widzieć. - Jego głos był trochę przytłumiony i pełen irytacji. Pepper spojrzała na niego surowo.  
\- Ominąłeś spotkanie zarządu dzisiejszego poranka. Co jest tak ważnego, że tu tkwisz?  
\- Ukrywam się – powiedział od razu Tony, a potem zaklął, uderzając pięścią o udo. - Do cholery.  
\- Tony, poważnie. Umówiliśmy się, że przychodzisz – to tylko jeden raz w miesiącu – a przez resztę czasu zajmuję się wszystkim i masz spokój. Czy wymagam tak dużo?  
\- Nie, jesteś niesamowita. - W głosie Tony’ego zabrzmiała nuta rezygnacji. - Dobrze wiem, że pracujesz dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i chciałbym cię odciążyć, ale jesteś dla mnie niezastąpiona, a ja po prostu nie mam czasu. Fury od tygodni dręczy mnie o tego cholernego lotniskowca i jest to jakiś postęp w tym całym byciu avengers, więc staram się ze wszystkich sił, ale to wciąż za mało.  
Rhodey i Pepper wymienili spojrzenia – a potem popatrzyli na Tony’ego z jednakowo zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Tony, czy wszystko okej?  
\- Nie. Utknąłem w głębokim gównie i błagam – dajcie mi spokój. Nie pytajcie.  
Pepper przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym jej twarz złagodniała, a ona sama pokiwała głową, kładąc przed Tonym plik folderów.  
\- W porządku. Kryję cię. Ale masz to wypełnić i dostarczyć mi do poniedziałku, bo inaczej będziesz musiał przyszykować w swoim gównie miejsce dla drugiej osoby.  
Tony uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.  
\- Dziękuję, Pepper. Naprawdę doceniam to, co dla mnie robisz. Kocham cię. - Przez chwilę wyglądał na upokorzonego tym wyznaniem, ale ciągnął dalej. - Uściskaj ode mnie Happy’ego, dobrze?  
\- Jasne. - Pepper przez chwilę jeszcze przyglądała mu się z wyraźnym wahaniem, zanim wyszła, posyłając mu ostatnie zatroskane spojrzenie. Gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Rhodey cmoknął z podziwem.  
\- Kocham cię. Nieźle, stary. Po co jej to mówić?  
\- Zamknij się – wymamrotał Tony. - Nic na to nie poradzę.  
\- Dobra, co się dzieje? - Rhodey spoważniał. - Wyglądasz okropnie.  
\- Bo tak się czuję. Kurewsko bolą mnie żebra i nie spałem od jakichś czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Jestem wyczerpany. - Tony jęknął, ze złością pocierając dłońmi policzki. - Niech to szlag, to jest naprawdę, naprawdę do bani.  
\- Okej – powiedział Rhodey powoli. - Przyznałeś się do bycia zmęczonym i do tego, że coś cię boli. To musi być – stary, co się dzieje? Zaczynam się cholernie martwić. Umierasz, czy coś?  
Tony przełknął ciężko, próbując powstrzymać słowa, ale nie zdołał, kiedy jego usta otworzyły się z entuzjazmem.  
\- Dostałem serum prawdy i nie mogę kłamać.  
\- Chrzanisz.  
\- Mówię serio! To jeden wielki pieprzony kryzys, Rhodey.  
Rhodey patrzył na niego, unosząc brwi.  
\- W porządku – powiedział powoli. - Powiedz mi w takim razie, czemu naprawdę spóźniłeś się na moje dwudzieste urodziny.  
\- Pieprzyłem się z twoją kuzynką – wypalił Tony i natychmiast uderzył się w usta. - Kurwa! Daj spokój, koleś, nie fair!  
\- Jasny gwint, mówisz poważnie z tym serum prawdy, co? - Rhodey spojrzał na niego w szoku i nagle zmarszczył nos. - Ej, zaraz, co? Moja kuzynka? Ona jest jakieś dwanaście lat starsza od ciebie!  
\- Nauczyła mnie, jak robić dziewczynie minetę – wyznał Tony i schował twarz w dłoniach. - Błagam, zabij mnie teraz.  
\- Przecież ty miałeś wtedy jakieś trzynaście lat!  
\- Siedemnaście. Powiedziałem jej, że mam dwadzieścia trzy. Uznała, że to słodkie, jaki jestem niedoświadczony.  
\- Świetnie. Naprawdę nie musiałem tego wiedzieć. - Rhodey wyglądał na zniesmaczonego, a Tony spojrzał na niego gniewnie.  
\- Trzeba było nie pytać.  
\- Słusznie. Dobra, to – serum prawdy, huh? Jak to się stało?  
\- Inwazja obcych. Oberwałem jakąś substancją i teraz mam przejebane. - Zaraportował Tony i uderzył go w ramię. - Totalnie przejebane, Rhodes, jestem w głębokiej dupie! Wystarczy jakiekolwiek pytanie i każdy się dowie, jaki jestem popieprzony!  
\- Nikt nie będzie zadawał ci pytań, Tony, ci ludzie to twoi przyjaciele. - Zaoponował Rhodes, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. - I nie jesteś popieprzony, co to w ogóle za gadanie.  
\- Nie śpię prawie wcale, bo boję się zasnąć. Budzę się z krzykiem co najmniej trzy razy w tygodniu, a kiedy biorę prysznic, muszę trzymać się ściany, żeby nie czuć, że tonę. - Tony jęknął, spoglądając na niego z rozpaczą. - Widzisz? To nawet nie było konkretne pytanie, a ja po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby nie wyrzygać na ciebie tego całego gówna. Gówna, o którym naprawdę bym wolał, żeby nikt nie wiedział!  
\- Więc co zamierzasz zrobić?  
\- Zakleić usta taśmą, zanim to się nie skończy? I zrobiłbym to, przysięgam, ale powstrzymuje mnie wiedza, jak cholernie bolesne jest zrywanie tej taśmy z brody, a nie mogę się ogolić, do diabła, bo jak się ogolę, to wyglądam jak pięciolatek! - Tony spojrzał na niego ze złością, kiedy Rhodey nieudolnie starał się ukryć uśmiech.  
\- Pomyślmy w takim razie o jakimś bardziej praktycznym rozwiązaniu. Próbowałeś odwracać pytania? Nie odpowiadać dokładnie, albo odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie?  
\- Nie. - Tony popatrzył na niego z nadzieją. - Myślisz, że to zadziała? Zapytaj mnie o coś.  
\- Ile masz lat?  
\- Czterdzieści dwa. - Tony skrzywił się, kiedy odpowiedział automatycznie. - Taa, to by było na tyle z odpowiadaniem pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Czekaj, nie poddawaj się tak łatwo. Spróbujmy czegoś jeszcze. Jak nazywa się twoje alterego?  
\- Iron Man – odpowiedział Tony i zacisnął szczęki. - Dupa. Może coś wymagającego dłuższej odpowiedzi? Powinno być łatwiej coś pominąć.  
\- Co naprawdę o mnie myślisz? - zapytał Rhodey i Tony zaczął wyglądać, jakby żuł cytrynę, zanim odpowiedział, patrząc na niego krzywo.  
\- Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. I mogę nazywać cię wrzodem na tyłku, ale wiem, że zawsze będziesz przy mnie. No i zazdroszczę ci łatwości, z jaką ogarniasz swoje życie, też bym tak chciał, ale nie umiem. Pierdol się! Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.  
\- Nie mówię, że nie. - Rhodey parsknął śmiechem. - Tony Stark jest zazdrosny o moje życie, to paradne. Wyryj mi to na nagrobku.  
\- Naprawdę – powiedział Tony z groźbą w głosie – nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, co bym ci napisał na nagrobku.  
\- Dobra, dobra. Poczekaj, spróbujmy inaczej. Powiedz mi, jak uciekłeś przed glinami po Sylwestrze w 1994 roku?  
Dopiero godzinę później Rhodey dał mu spokój. Tony’emu z ogromnym trudem udało się przekierować dwa pytania – tylko po to, by odpowiedzieć na nie tak czy inaczej. Był sfrustrowany i wściekły, i Rhodey wstał, kręcąc głową.  
\- Dobra, starczy na dzisiaj, zanim mnie rozszarpiesz. Może mógłbyś zaplanować takie sesje z innymi? Potraktuj to jak ćwiczenia treningowe.  
Tony zmarszczył brwi, potrząsając głową.  
\- Oszalałeś? Mam im pozwolić, żeby zadawali mi pytania – jakiekolwiek – by poznali moje sekrety?  
\- Może to cię zachęci do bardziej stanowczej odmowy odpowiedzi? - zasugerował Rhodes, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. - Słuchaj, człowieku, wiem, że to ssie, rozumiem, że jesteś skrępowany. Ale musisz starać się to przezwyciężyć, w razie, gdybym ktoś cię zaskoczył, nim to gówno przestanie działać i w razie, gdyby nie chodziło mu o tak niewinne informacje, jak to, czy posuwałeś jego kuzynkę. Jeśli ktoś się dowie, że nie możesz kłamać, może chcieć to wykorzystać.  
\- I myślisz, że tego nie wiem? - warknął Tony. - Przecież dlatego się tu chowam… pomijając zażenowanie i wściekłość, ja się po prostu cholernie boję! Boję się, że ktoś mnie zapyta o zbroję, że zdradzę mu, jak ją budowałem i on to wykorzysta, by potem zbudować coś, co może kogoś skrzywdzić, boję się, że rozpowiem o systemie zabezpieczeń Wieży, o informacjach z teczek avengersów… i tak jestem na wylocie, nie mogę sobie pozwolić, by dać ciała w jakikolwiek sposób!  
\- Na wylocie? - powtórzył po nim Rhodey. - Teraz dramatyzujesz, Tony. Nikt cię znikąd nie chce wyrzucić.  
\- Ale może. - Tony spojrzał na niego poważnie. - Jestem bezbronny i niewygodny. To idealny moment, żeby się mnie pozbyć.  
\- Czemu, na boga, ktoś miałby chcieć się ciebie pozbywać? - zapytał Rhodey serio i Tony prychnął.  
\- Poważnie, jeszcze pytasz? Jestem despotyczny, bywam niegrzeczny, mam problem z słuchaniem rozkazów, a Fury mnie nienawidzi. I nawet nie jestem avengersem, bo wciąż mnie nie awansowali. Zwykły konsultant.  
\- Co ty pieprzysz? - zapytał Rhodey poruszony, a Tony wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Naprawdę. Fury pewnie wciąż uważa, że nie nadaję się do tego i nie jestem godny należeć do drużyny. Reszta drużyny też tak pewnie myśli – powiedział i Rhodey potrząsnął głową.  
\- Tony, nie możesz wiedzieć…  
\- Ale wiem, w porządku? Wiem, co o mnie myślą. Natasza, kiedy miała przedstawić Fury’emu swój raport o mnie, napisała „Iron Man tak, Stark nie”.  
\- Napisała tak o tobie? Przecież to głupoty, stary. Jesteś tak samo cenny dla zespołu, jak każdy z nich.  
\- Dzięki, słodziaku, wiem, że ty naprawdę tak sądzisz. Ale nie pocieszaj mnie. Znam swoją rolę w tym wszystkim. Nawet, gdybym był tylko Iron Manem, a nie miliarderem, który może im z powodzeniem kupić pewne rzeczy, to by nie pomyśleli, żeby włączyć mnie do drużyny. W ogóle by o mnie nie pomyśleli.  
\- Tony – powiedział Rhodey z napięciem. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak to odbierasz.  
\- Nie chodzi o to, jak to odbieram, ani jak się z tym czuję, tylko o to, jak sprawy wyglądają. - Tony uśmiechnął się bez wesołości. - Mogą za mną nie przepadać, a ich szef może mnie nie znosić, ale póki jestem użyteczny, zatrzymają mnie. Więc nie mogę nawalić i dać im powodu, na który tylko czekają.  
\- Stary, przyrzekam – czasami sprawiasz, że mam ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę.  
\- A co ja takiego powiedziałem?  
\- Powinieneś porozmawiać o tym ze swoim zespołem, a nie ze mną. I nie tylko dlatego, że jesteś pod wpływem jakiegoś pieprzonego serum prawdy i musisz to zrobić. Założę się, że nie mają pojęcia, że wciąż nie jesteś oficjalnym członkiem avengers.  
\- Natasza wie. - Tony spojrzał na niego dziwnie. - Przecież napisała ten raport.  
\- Nawet, jeśli Fury jej o tym powiedział – a jest to duże i wątpliwe jeśli, Tony – to jestem pewien, że kapitan o tym nie wie. A jak wie i nic z tym nie robi, to Bóg mi świadkiem, że skopię mu tyłek i mam gdzieś, że jest cholernym Kapitanem Ameryką – zagroził Rhodes i Tony wzruszył ramionami. Posiedział z nim jeszcze trochę i wyszedł z warsztatu, czując, jak złość buzuje mu pod skórą. Przebywanie w pobliżu Tony’ego potrafiło dać w kość na co dzień, ale to – to przenosiło wszystko na jakiś zupełnie nowy poziom. Zupełnie, jakby już nie martwił się o niego bardziej, niż prawdopodobnie powinien! Z determinacją skierował się schodami w stronę salonu wspólnego. Może to nie była jego sprawa, ale jeśli Tony miał w swojej paranoi chociaż odrobinę racji i avengersi naprawdę nie uważali go za swojego, za pełnoprawnego członka zespołu – to musiał coś z tym zrobić. Że Tony miał przeszłość? Każdy miał przeszłość, do diabła, i nawet ze swoimi trupami w szafach Tony odkupił się już z dziesięć razy.  
Ale Rhodey zatrzymał się w pół kroku, bo to było coś, z czym Tony musiał poradzić sobie sam i nie mógł rozwiązać tego za niego. Nie był w rodzinie avengers i nawet, jeśli za każdym razem, kiedy Tony go na to namawiał, a on odmawiał – to ta idea wydawała mu się coraz mniej i mniej dziwaczna. Odwrócił się i zjechał windą na dół, wychodząc przed budynek. Zanim wsiadł do samochodu, spojrzał na budynek z wielkim ‘A” na froncie i uśmiechnął się krzywo, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jeśli Tony naprawdę go tam potrzebował…  
\- Do następnego, avengers – powiedział do siebie, zanim wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał.

\- Jutro? Nie dasz rady zjawić się jeszcze dzisiaj? - Steve nalegał, spoglądając na zegarek i Strange westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Przykro mi, kapitanie, ale dziś nic z tego. Mamy pewną sytuację w świątyni, którą trzeba się zająć. Pojawię się najszybciej, jak będę mógł.  
\- W porządku, doktorze. Doceniam twoją pomoc.  
\- Nie ma o czym mówić – powiedział sztywno Strange, nim zerwał połączenie. Siedząca naprzeciwko Steve’a przy kuchennym stole Natasza spojrzała na niego badawczo.  
\- Po twojej minie wnioskuję, że go tu dziś nie zobaczymy.  
\- Będziesz najszybciej, jak uda mu się dotrzeć, ale nie wcześniej, niż jutro. - Steve był zasępiony. - Jestem pewny, że Tony’emu się to nie spodoba. Jarvis, czy mógłbyś poinformować go o tym jakoś delikatnie? Jarvis? - zapytał ponownie, gdy nastąpiła krótka pauza.  
\- W normalnych okolicznościach jak najbardziej mógłbym to zrobić, kapitanie. - W głosie Jarvisa była nuta niepokoju i irytacji, i Steve poderwał głowę, patrząc z napięciem w sufit. - Ale sir wyciszył mnie w warsztacie i całkowicie odciął wszystkie możliwości komunikacji.  
\- Jakie to dziwne i jakie zupełnie niespodziewane – powiedziała niewzruszenie Natasza, wpatrując się w Steve’a badawczo. - Wiesz co, Steve? Powinieneś w takim razie zejść tam i sam mu to powiedzieć.  
\- Czemu ja? - zapytał Steve sceptycznie. - I co z tym całym „dajmy mu przestrzeń, której potrzebuje i nie wyciągajmy z niego więcej, niż powiedziałby nam zwyczajnie”?  
\- Ktoś powinien go informować na bieżąco. A jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że ja albo Clint jesteśmy lepszym wyborem, muszę cię rozczarować, Cap, ale nie myślisz dobrze. Mi Tony ufa mało albo wcale, a Clint nie powstrzyma się z czystej złośliwości i wyciągnie z niego coś ekstra krępującego. Tobie z nas ufa najbardziej.  
\- Nie wiem... – Steve zawahał się, choć poczuł ciepło w piersi, kiedy to usłyszał. - Może Bruce…  
\- Doktor Banner opuścił budynek trzynaście minut temu, kapitanie – powiedział Jarvis. - I nie spodziewam się, by wrócił przed obiadem. A jeśli o jedzeniu mowa i jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować, to radziłbym, by pan do niego zszedł kapitanie. Sir nie jadł od piętnastu godzin.  
\- Dlaczego, na miłość boską… - Steve urwał, zaciskając szczęki. Cholerny Tony i jego stado złych nawyków żywieniowych, a właściwie ich brak. - Nie było pytania. Zaniosę mu coś na dół.  
\- Dziękuję, kapitanie – powiedział Jarvis z wyraźną ulgą i w takich chwilach naprawdę trudno było uwierzyć, że nie był normalnym człowiekiem.  
Steve podgrzał jedzenie z lodówki, pozostałości po słynnym curry Bruce’a, które Tony zwykle zjadał bez narzekania i zszedł do warsztatu. Nie zaskoczyły go zamknięte drzwi, bo drzwi pozostawały zamknięte od wczoraj – ale przynajmniej zaciemnienie szyb zniknęło, pozwalając mu zobaczyć Tony’ego, który pracował nad czymś, co wyglądało jak zmodyfikowany silnik samochodowy.  
\- Czy zablokował moje kody dostępu? - zapytał Jarvisa, wahając się przed pukaniem, bo Tony mógł po prostu zaciemnić szyby i zniknąć mu z oczu, jak robił to do tej pory. I, do diabła, naprawdę chciał uszanować jego prywatność, ale jeśli ten człowiek nie potrafił pamiętać o takich podstawach jak jedzenie, ktoś musiał się tym zająć.  
\- Ponieważ pani Potts użyła swojego kodu nadpisującego wcześniej, twoje własne powinny działać teraz bez problemu, kapitanie.  
Cóż, dzięki niech będą bogu za panią Potts. Steve wpisał kod i wszedł do warsztatu, krzywiąc się mimowolnie na ogłuszający hałas, płynący z głośników. Tony z niewiadomych dla niego powodów nazywał to „muzyką”. Steve do tej pory nie nauczył się rozróżniać ani jednego kawałka, wszystko brzmiało dla niego jak wielki, męczący jazgot – i przezornie zachowywał te opinie dla siebie, bo coś mu mówiło, że nie ma potrzeby dzielić się nimi z Tonym.  
Tony najwyraźniej wciąż go nie zauważył pewny tego, że nikt nie wejdzie do warsztatu bez jego wiedzy, więc Steve postawił talerz z jedzeniem na stole i chrząknął.  
Zero reakcji.  
\- Tony – spróbował, ale on wciąż go nie słyszał, zatopiony w muzyce. Pracował pochylony nad stołem, kołysząc biodrami w rytm muzyki – jezu, ten człowiek naprawdę umiał się ruszać – i Steve pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, zanim do głowy przyszło mu coś tak głupiego, jak chęć położenia dłoni na tych biodrach. Zamiast tego przywołał do siebie Dummy’ego, poklepując go po metalowym ramieniu.  
\- Cześć, kolego – przywitał się z nim i robot wydał serię podekscytowanych furkotów. - Powiesz swojemu tacie, że tu jestem? Nie chcę go przestraszyć.  
Dummy zapiszczał z ekscytacją i pociągnął Tony’ego za koszulę. Tony zdjął gogle, patrząc na Dummy’ego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Dummy powiedział coś, czego Steve nie usłyszał przez panujący hałas – a potem Tony nagle spojrzał w jego kierunku i spiął się wyraźnie. Steve poczuł, jak nieprzyjemnie ściska go w gardle na widok strachu w tych brązowych oczach. Tony obniżył głośność muzyki i podszedł do niego bliżej.  
\- Cześć, kapitanie – powiedział cokolwiek nerwowo. - Nie, żeby nie cieszył mnie twój widok, ale co ty tu robisz, u diabła? Jarvis – spojrzał na sufit z poczuciem zdrady na twarzy. - Zablokowałem dostęp do warsztatu nie bez powodu.  
\- To Potts – wtrącił Steve, jako że Jarvis wciąż był wyciszony i Tony mruknął coś z dezaprobatą, wycierając ręce w jakąś brudną szmatę.  
\- Musimy poważnie porozmawiać z Jarvisem na temat wykorzystywania luk – burknął, wciąż unikając jego wzroku. - Ale to i tak niesamowite, że znalazł sposób na obejście moich poleceń. Jestem z niego dumny – powiedział i skrzywił się. - Jezu, to gówno wciąż trzyma. Więc, masz dla mnie jakieś wieści, kapitanie?  
\- Niezbyt dobre – powiedział Steve ostrożnie. - Rozmawiałem ze Strangem i będzie tu dopiero jutro, więc…  
\- Jutro? Jak to – jutro? - zapytał Tony z nutą paniki. - Jutro mam bal charytatywny i Pepper będzie rozczarowana, jeśli się nie pojawię. - Milczał rzez chwilę, patrząc na niego z rezygnacją. - Naprawdę miałem zamiar wymyślić coś znacznie bardziej dramatycznego.  
\- Cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że Strange zdoła zlikwidować skutki działania serum. Nie chcemy przecież, żebyś nie mógł dramatyzować, prawda, Tony? - Steve ukrył uśmiech, przesuwając talerz w jego kierunku. - Przyniosłem ci trochę curry.  
\- Kurwa, jak dobrze – jęknął Tony z aprobatą, opadając na krzesło i przysuwając sobie talerz. - Byłem tak cholernie głodny przez ostanie godziny. - Zamilkł, kiedy tylko to powiedział i Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Zaraz – byłeś głodny? Czemu nie przyszedłeś na górę?  
Tony skrzywił się i zacisnął usta, ale musiał odpowiedzieć.  
\- Bo nie chciałem być w pobliżu was, ludzie.  
W pobliżu was? Steve bardzo starał się nie wyglądać, jakby go to dotknęło.  
\- Ok – powiedział krótko. - Rozumiem.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiesz – zareagował Tony od razu. - Przez cały cholerny dzień opowiadałem Rhodeyowi krępujące rzeczy, kiedy staraliśmy się rozgryźć, jak można mnie przed tym powstrzymać – i naprawdę, naprawdę nie mogę znieść myśli, że ktoś z was dowie się jeszcze, jak popieprzone jest wnętrze mojego mózgu. - Tony wyglądał, jakby był bliski walnięcia głową w stół, kiedy spojrzał na Steve’a dziko. - Jezu Chryste, po prostu zignoruj wszystko, co teraz powiem, dobra? To przez to gówniane serum. Nie, żebym normalnie był taki świetny w radzeniu sobie ze słowami, bo zazwyczaj też wkurzam ludzi swoim gadaniem i – kurwa, to naprawdę nie jest to, co chciałem powiedzieć!  
\- Hej, Tony – Steve uniósł uspokajająco ręce i spojrzał na niego łagodnie. - Spokojnie, dobrze? Wiem, co cię trafiło. Wszyscy wiemy. Cokolwiek powiesz – nikt nie będzie cię za to oceniał, w porządku?  
\- Oczywiście, że będziecie mnie za to oceniać. Zawsze mnie oceniacie – powiedział Tony, wbijając wzrok w stół. - Nie, żebym się dziwił, jestem niezłym miksem pecha i gównianych życiowych decyzji.  
\- Tony, zapewniam cię, że nikt z nas…  
\- Pewnego razu przespałem się z trzema dziewczynami, a kiedy jedna zwymiotowała na drugą, wydawało mi się zabawne powiedzenie trzeciej, żeby to zjadła. I zrobiła to. - Tony wyglądał jakby i on miał mdłości na samo to wspomnienie. - Na swoją obronę mam to, że byłem kompletnie pijany, a potem opłaciłem wszystkim trzem czesne za studia w ramach rekompensaty za to, że je tak potraktowałem, nawet, jak nie miały mi tego za złe, to i tak wciąż się z tym źle czuję. Doceniłbym - popatrzył na niego znękany - gdybyś nikomu o tym nie mówił.  
\- Nie zamierzam… - Steve urwał i potrząsnął głową. Co, do cholery.  
\- Dodatkowo jedna z nich była nieletnia. To znaczy ledwie, bo za tydzień miała skończyć osiemnaście lat. Dowiedziałem się o tym po fakcie i właściwie mi to nie przeszkadzało, bo byłem tak zjarany…  
\- Tony – przerwał mu Steve stanowczo, przykładając rękę do czoła. Dość historii na dziś. - Starczy. Naprawdę powinieneś coś zjeść.  
\- Zjeść coś po tej opowieści o zjadaniu wymiocin? Ta, która je zjadła, zwymiotowała potem znowu na moje buty i jeśli możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak cuchnie coś, co ktoś zwrócił dwa razy…  
\- Starczy! Mogę to sobie wyobrazić! - krzyknął Steve, próbując mu przerwać. - Przestań o tym mówić!  
\- Nie mogę, o to chodzi! - Tony spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną złości i upokorzenia na twarzy. - I jakbym miał wybierać, to na pewno nie mówiłbym tego tobie! Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna wiedzieć o mnie takie rzeczy!  
Steve spojrzał na niego, przełykając ślinę. Czy Tony naprawdę tak myślał? Tony miał imponującą listę wrogów i ludzi, którym nie ufał – i była to naprawdę długa lista – a to on był tym, który był najgorszym wyborem, by mu zaufać, że zatrzyma dla siebie to, co usłyszy? Steve myślał – naprawdę myślał, że przez ostatni rok zbliżyli się do tego, co się nazywa byciem przyjaciółmi – ale teraz Tony nie chciał nawet na niego spojrzeć, wciąż tylko gryząc wnętrze policzka, by spróbować powstrzymać kolejne słowa i Steve zgarbił się nieznacznie.  
\- Odnotowałem – powiedział, starając się nie brzmieć na tak pokonanego, jak się czuł. - A teraz naprawdę spróbuj coś zjeść, Tony. Nie możesz żyć tylko na kawie.  
\- Mogę spróbować – powiedział Tony, ale bez zwyczajowego entuzjazmu, raczej ze znużeniem – i Steve zrozumiał ten sygnał do wyjścia. Pożegnał się z nim i wyszedł, za drzwiami opierając się ciężko o ścianę.  
Desperacko pragnął, żeby było już jutro.

\- Zadam ci proste pytanie – powiedział Strange, wpatrując się w Tony’ego z niepokojącą intensywnością. - A ty, oczywiście, spróbujesz mnie okłamać. Ale nie walcz z tym, muszę zobaczyć, jak próbujesz skłamać i mimo to udzielasz mi właściwej odpowiedzi.  
\- W porządku – odparł Tony, przyglądając mu się z powątpiewaniem. - Ale w ramach tej całej transparentności powiem ci coś jeszcze od razu: cofnij się, koleś, bo stoisz zdecydowanie za blisko mnie.  
Steve ledwie powstrzymał parsknięcie. Bez trudu mógł wyobrazić sobie jak Tony mówi to i bez serum.  
\- Muszę dobrze przyjrzeć się twoim oczom, kiedy będziesz próbował to powstrzymać. - Strange pochylił się jeszcze bliżej Tony’ego i nawet Steve poczuł się nieswojo pod jego wzrokiem. Tony skrzywił się.  
\- Po prostu zaczynaj, bo to mnie denerwuje.  
\- Dobrze. Kim jesteś?  
\- Jestem Tony Stark – powiedział Tony i mruknął coś pod nosem. Najwyraźniej nie to chciał powiedzieć.  
\- Rozumiem. - Strange spojrzał na niego z namysłem, gładząc swoją brodę. - Cóż, wszystko jasne. To, pod czego jesteś wpływem, to nie substancje chemiczne, Stark, tylko bardzo potężna klątwa veritas, inaczej zwana zaklęciem prawdy. O wiele groźniejsza i trwalsza niż chemiczny odpowiednik, bo oddziałuje nie tylko na ciało, ale i na mózg. Klątwy takie przechowywane są zwykle w szklanych fiolkach… czy ktoś jeszcze miał styczność z jakimikolwiek jego płynami ustrojowymi?  
\- Co? - zapytał Steve, a potem zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, bo pomyślał o czymś, o czym zdecydowanie nie powinien myśleć w towarzystwie innych ludzi, a już na pewno – nie w towarzystwie Tony’ego.  
Strange uniósł brwi, oglądając go trochę zbyt uważnie i z trochę zbyt widocznym rozbawieniem, zanim zdecydował się litościwie zignorować jego dziwną reakcję.  
\- Bo to może przenosić się pomiędzy osobnikami. A przynajmniej mogło do tej pory.  
\- Infekcja przenoszona droga płciową – powiedział Tony, bo najwidoczniej musiał odpowiedzieć na pytanie Steve’a, mimo że nawet na niego nie patrzył.  
\- Wydaje się mieć elfie pochodzenie – zamyślił się Strange. - Ale nie mam pewności bez dokładniejszego wglądu w jego umysł.  
\- Czy to go zrani? - zaniepokoił się Steve i Tony sarknął.  
\- _On_ tu siedzi – powiedział i uśmiechnął się, kiedy sarkazm przeszedł. Cóż, sarkazm czy nie, mówił prawdę.  
\- Nic mu nie będzie. - Strange podszedł bliżej Tony’ego. - Kim jesteś?  
\- Tony Stark – opowiedział Tony, wyglądając jakby ten fakt urażał go osobiście. Strange położył dłoń na jego czole.  
\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał znowu i Tony na pół jęknął, na pół westchnął.  
\- Tony Stark.  
\- Kim jesteś?  
\- Tony Stark. Kurwa! - teraz już Tony wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i Steve podszedł do niego, opierając dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Hej, Tony, co jest…  
\- Próbuję powiedzieć, że jestem Kelly Clarkson! - Tony, sfrustrowany, uderzył pięścią w stół i zamrugał, a zaraz potem uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Czekaj, właśnie to zrobiłem. Jestem – jestem Tony Stark. Do cholery!  
\- To wszystko, czego potrzebowałem. - Strange zdjął rękę z jego czoła, rysując w powietrzu jakiś skomplikowany symbol i kilka znaków rozbłysło pomarańczowym światłem. - Dobrze. Mogę zniwelować działanie klątwy. Ale minie kilka tygodni, zanim zaklęcie całkiem ustąpi.  
\- Kilka tygodni? Chyba żartujesz. Nie mogę mówić prawdy tak długo na spotkaniach zarządu, bo moją firmę szlag trafi! - wykrzyknął Tony ze zgrozą i Steve spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, nikt nie jest uczciwy na posiedzeniach zarządu.  
\- Klątwa słabnie wraz z upływem czasu, więc w odpowiedniej chwili uda mi się przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Ale póki to się nie stanie, firma będzie najmniejszym z twoich zmartwień – powiedział Strange. Był wyjątkowo poważny. - Dysponujesz ogromną wiedzą, Stark. Wiedzą, która w rękach kogokolwiek innego mogłaby być bardzo niebezpieczną bronią. Twoje sekrety, twoja technologia, twoi przyjaciele i twoja drużyna, to wszystko jest na końcu twojego języka i wystarczy tylko jedno pytanie, byś o tym opowiedział.  
\- To co mam zrobić? Myślisz, że o tym nie myślałem? Tylko tego się boję. Nie pozwolę komukolwiek przejąć mojej technologii, budować broni – zabiję się, zanim to się stanie!  
Steve zadrżał, kiedy Tony wykrzyczał te słowa. Bo jeśli tak mówił – to tak właśnie myślał. Jednak Strange wyglądał na spokojnego.  
\- W porządku – powiedział cicho, ponownie dotykając czoła Tony’ego. - To może być bolesne.  
Jego dłoń rozjarzyła się pomarańczowym światłem i Tony odetchnął głębiej, zaciskając szczęki, najwyraźniej zdeterminowany, by nie jęczeć z bólu. Kiedy było po wszystkim, był bardzo blady. Strange sięgnął po swój płaszcz, otwierając portal w powietrzu.  
\- Przykro mi, ale tylko to mogę zrobić. Powodzenia, Stark. Kapitanie.  
Kiedy Strange zniknął, Tony nadal odmawiał spojrzenia na niego i Steve westchnął.  
\- Tony, to może ci się nie podobać, ale póki to nie zniknie – nie możesz brać udziału w walce. Nie możemy ryzykować, że ktoś cię uprowadzi.  
Tony nie zaprotestował, więc Steve ciągnął dalej.  
\- Musimy po prostu podjąć odpowiednie środki zapobiegawcze…  
\- Nie ma szans, wiesz o tym. - Tony prychnął. - Jedyne co możemy, to udawać, że wszystko jest normalnie, Ludzie zauważą moją nieobecność w czasie bitwy? Trudno, nie da się tego uniknąć i da się to wyjaśnić. Ale jeśli poza tym zaczną zadawać pytania, mamy przerąbane.  
Po chwili zastanowienia Steve się zgodził. Grunt to nie pozwolić ludziom pytać, by Tony mógł mówić to, co sam zechce.  
\- W porządku. Poza tym, potrzebujesz czegoś?  
\- Potrzebuję, żebyś – do diabła, nie – tego co każdy, same podstawowe potrzeby – powiedział Tony i chociaż wywołało to krople potu na jego czole i lekkie drżenie rąk, uśmiechnął się z triumfem. - Udało się. Mogę to zrobić. - W końcu się trochę rozluźnił i Steve spojrzał na niego miękko.  
\- Wiem, że możesz. Liczę na ciebie, Tony.  
\- A ja żyję, żeby spełniać twoje życzenia – powiedział Tony i natychmiast przycisnął rękę do ust. - Kurwa, jezu – powiedział stłumionym głosem. - Zapomnij. To się po prostu wymknęło.  
Steve zignorował dyskomfort. Czy Tony z niego kpił?  
\- To ja przepraszam, nie chciałem cię prowokować.  
\- To nie twoja wina, Steve, tylko moja, jeśli nie jestem w stanie sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom – proszę, odejdź w tej chwili i nie każ mi więcej mówić. - Tony brzmiał na znękanego, kiedy przesunął dłońmi po twarzy.  
Steve posłuchał. Od jak dawna Tony czuł, że musi sprostać jakimś jego oczekiwaniom? Że musi je spełniać, żeby – żeby co? Być wartym? Spojrzał na Tony’ego – na jego zgarbione plecy i na to, jak siedział, z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, wyglądając bardzo samotnie i nieszczęśliwie – i zostawił go samego, czując jak wielki głaz powoli buduje się w jego piersi.  
Chciał tylko, żeby Tony nie musiał dłużej zmagać się z tym, z czym ani on nie mógł mu pomóc, ani Tony tej pomocy od niego nie chciał.  
Żeby było już po wszystkim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podoba mi się w tym tekście dość oryginalne podejście do tematu "zaklęcia prawdy", motywu, który zwykle, jeśli już się pojawia, jest wykorzystywany jako humorystyczny punkt wyjściowy historii. Wiecie, coś w stylu "wyciągniemy z ciebie, czy Cap nosi w sypialni jadalne stringi i czy uprawiacie seks na czerwono-złotej pościeli w kolorach Iron Mana". Tu klimat jest znacznie bardziej ponury, angstowy wręcz - i bardzo fajnie przechodzimy przez to, co się dzieje, kiedy już ktoś zostaje zmuszony, by coś powiedzieć, coś mu się wymyka, bo nie może dłużej zatrzymać tego dla siebie - a koś, kto najpierw może i chciał wiedzieć, wycofuje się, bo fałszywa delikatność i może się tej prawdy boi - i czemu ludzie wolą czasem ze sobą nie rozmawiać, a tylko unikać się nawzajem.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Nie i jeszcze raz nie. Nie ma takiej opcji.  
\- Ale Pepper! - desperacja w głosie Tony’ego sprawiła, że Pepper spojrzała na niego w końcu, choć wciąż była sceptyczna. - Naprawdę nie powinienem przychodzić na tę galę – i mam naprawdę dobry powód, żeby tego nie robić.  
\- Posłuchajmy zatem – powiedziała z irytacją. - Byle szybko, nie mam całego dnia na twoje kolejne wymówki, które…  
\- Zostałem trafiony pozaziemską klątwą, która sprawia, że mogę mówić tylko i wyłącznie prawdę, Strange próbował coś z tym zrobić dziś rano, ale jedyne, co jest w stanie mi obiecać, to to że minie za kilka tygodni, a póki co może tylko trochę złagodzić skutki i nie mogę – wiesz, że nie mogę – zacząć mówić prawdy w sali pełnej ludzi z wyższych sfer, bo to byłaby cholerna rzeź nie-takich-znów-niewiniątek!  
Pepper potrzebowała chwili, żeby ogarnąć ten wartki strumień świadomości na tyle, by móc posortować go na bardziej sensowne fragmenty. Potem jęknęła.  
\- Co?!  
\- Nie mogę kłamać, Pepper! Ani nawet powiedzieć półprawdy. Prawda i tylko prawda, albowiem prawda nas wyzwoli – powiedział Tony grobowo i ten ton bardziej nawet od słów uświadomił jej, jak poważna jest sprawa.  
\- Och, Tony. I co teraz zrobimy?  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że ty mi powiesz – przyznał Tony i uśmiech nie sięgał jego oczu. - Nie możesz iść tam po prostu jako moja reprezentantka? Powiesz, że zajmuję się sprawami Avengers, czy coś w tym stylu…  
\- Nie w tej sytuacji, Tony. To gala twojej mamy, jeśli nie zjawisz się osobiście, ludzie zaczną zadawać pytania.  
\- Pytania – powiedział Tony sucho. - Właśnie tego się boję.  
\- Słuchaj, zgadzam się z tobą – w normalnym przypadku byłoby lepiej, gdybyś się nie pojawił. Ale to wydarzenie jest naprawdę ważne i większe emocje wzbudzisz, jeśli nie na nim nie pojawisz, niż jeśli pojawisz się i obrazisz ambasador Bangladeszu. Kolejny raz.  
\- Zasłużyłaby na to – powiedział Tony z przekonaniem. - Trzy razy złapała mnie za tyłek – trzy razy! - a potem zachowywała się, jakbym ją zgwałcił, kiedy próbowałem ją pocałować. Ta kobieta to wariatka.  
\- Okej. - Pepper przerwała mu i klasnęła w dłonie. - Do gali pozostały cztery godziny. Powiem stylistom, żeby przesunęli przygotowania, byśmy mieli więcej czasu na omówienie twojej tam obecności. Priorytety. Nie, Tony, nie przekonasz mnie – ciągnęła, kiedy znowu zaczął protestować. - Wiem, że to nie będzie idealne, ale zaufaj mi – to byłby prawdziwym pijarowy koszmar, gdybyś się tam nie pojawił. A sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazłeś, naprawdę nie potrzebuje przyciągania więcej uwagi, niż to konieczne. Poza tym – uśmiechnęła się skąpo. - Nawet, jeśli kogoś obrazisz, ludzie potraktują to jako jedno z twoich dziwactw. Miejmy nadzieję.  
Tony spojrzał na nią gniewnie.  
\- Wiem, że zwykle uchodzę za nietaktownego, ale są granice, których bym nie przekroczył.  
\- Ja to wiem, oni nie muszą. - Pepper poklepała go po ramieniu. - A teraz chodź ze mną, najpierw zrobimy ci włosy.  
\- Czekaj! Jeszcze na nic się nie zgodziłem. A jeśli ktoś zapyta mnie o SI, a ja po prostu pociągnę temat i wygadam wszystko na temat R&D?  
Pepper zamyśliła się, choć nie przestała iść i Tony, chcąc nie chcąc, poszedł za nią.  
\- Masz rację, nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Ktoś musi być z tobą przez cały wieczór.  
\- No właśnie, to byłoby… czekaj, co? - Tony zmarszczył brwi. - Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Nie potrzebuję ochroniarza.  
\- Oczywiście, że potrafisz – mruknęła pod nosem i jej ton zabrzmiał protekcjonalnie nawet dla niej samej, więc odchrząknęła. - Wiem, że możesz, Tony, ale póki nie możesz kontrolować tego co mówisz, potrzebujesz kogoś, kto odwróci od ciebie część uwagi. I nie miałam na myśli ochroniarza, raczej coś w rodzaju osoby towarzyszącej.  
\- Zdobycie towarzystwa to nie jest problem, w każdej chwili mogę…  
\- Czekaj, a co ze Stevem? - wpadła mu w słowo Pepper i Tony zamrugał, patrząc na nią bezmyślnie.  
\- Co ze Stevem? - powtórzył płasko.  
\- Och, będzie idealny. - Pepper pisała już coś na telefonie. - Przyciąga dużo uwagi no i nikt nie będzie pytał, dlaczego jest z tobą. Jest doskonałym wyborem.  
\- Nie, nie jest! - Tony spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Czy to oszalałaś? Ja i Kapitan Ameryka? To by była dopiero pożywka dla brukowców, „Tony Stark bezcześci ikonę i dobro narodu”, już widzę te nagłówki…  
\- Nie miałam na myśli, randki, Tony. - Pepper uniosła brwi, kiedy Tony zamilkł nagle, jak odcięty od prądu. - I tylko z szacunku dla twojej prywatności nie zapytam teraz, skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy. Poza tym, Steve już się zgodził. Więc bądź tak miły i zaprowadź swój tyłek do stylistów, bo sama cię tam zawlokę.  
Tony odwrócił się do niej plecami i bez słowa wymaszerował z pokoju, a Pepper – a Pepper musiała spojrzeć ponownie, żeby upewnić się, że końcówki jego uszu naprawdę lekko poróżowiały.  
Cóż, to był dopiero ciekawy zwrot akcji.  
Nie mogła się doczekać, aż powie o wszystkim Nataszy. 

Steve po raz kolejny poprawił krawat i po raz kolejny spojrzał na zegarek. Potts kazała mu czekać w holu o dwudziestej, a mimo to w pobliżu wciąż nie było ani jej, ani Tony’ego. Recepcjonistka patrzyła na niego coraz dziwniej i naprawdę nie mógł jej za to winić, kiedy wszyscy dookoła nosili normalne ubrania, a on miał na sobie smoking.  
Poderwał się, kiedy w końcu usłyszał, jak gdzieś daleko w holu stukają o podłogę szpilki – i tylko dzięki wyczulonemu słuchowi super żołnierza słyszał z takiej odległości każde słowo, które mówiła Pepper.  
\- Weź się w garść, Tony. Rozmawialiśmy o tym – żadnego alkoholu! Poproszę barmana, żeby polewał ci soku jabłkowego w miejsce szampana, czy porzeczkowego, zamiast czerwonego wina.  
\- Ale Pep, moja ty bułeczko cynamonowa…  
\- Nie! - Jej głos był tak stalowy, że sam Steve poczuł się skarcony, mimo że nawet nie mówiła do niego. - Przynajmniej spróbuj, dobrze? Nie chcę, żebyś zasłaniał się pijacką gadką, kiedy naprawdę możesz sobie z tym inaczej poradzić. Nie rujnuj tego, długo pracowałeś, by odzyskać reputację.  
\- Zawsze próbuję i to nigdy nie wychodzi, bo w efekcie zawodzę i daję dupy! - Tony brzmiał na spanikowanego i Steve zamknął oczy. To mogła być naprawdę wielka katastrofa.  
\- Poradzisz sobie, zaufaj mi, dobrze? - Postawa Pepper z rozdrażnionej zmieniła się w obojętnie profesjonalną od razu, kiedy go tylko zobaczyła i Steve ujął rękę, którą wyciągnęła, by go powitać.  
\- Pani Potts – powiedział krótko. - Miło mi panią spotkać.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparła, brzmiąc na trochę rozbawioną, kiedy szybko przesunęła wzrokiem pomiędzy nim, a wciąż nadąsanym Tonym. - Zachowuj się – poinstruowała, wygładzając mu i tak już idealnie gładkie klapy marynarki. - A ty, kapitanie po prostu rób co w twojej mocy, żeby powstrzymać go przed wywołaniem kolejnego międzynarodowego incydentu. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na następny, nie w tym miesiącu. Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy. Happy czeka w limuzynie.  
Tony wywrócił oczami, ale Steve z determinacją pociągnął go za ramię w kierunku windy.  
\- Chodź, nie chcę się spóźnić…  
\- To masz pecha, Cap – powiedział Tony sucho. - Bo gala zaczęła się pół godziny temu.  
\- Pół godziny?!  
\- Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz koncept modnego spóźniania się, Rogers? - burknął Tony i Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ci ludzie przyszli tam po to, żeby cię zobaczyć i oddać hołd twojej matce. Nie możesz kazać im czekać, to zwyczajnie niegrzeczne.  
\- Czekanie buduje napięcie, kapitanie. Ludzie gotowi pomyśleć, że coś się ze mną nie tak, jeśli zjawię się tam na czas.  
Steve pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Żyjesz w bardzo dziwnym świecie, Tony.  
\- Teraz to także twój świat. - Tony spojrzał na niego z ukosa. - Po prostu nigdy nie miałeś okazji oglądać go od tej strony. Pewnie to i dobrze. Nie sądzę, żeby ci się spodobał.  
\- Nie, pewnie nie – zgodził się z nim Steve, kiedy wsiedli do limuzyny. - Wszystkie te zasady i dziwne pretensje, które mają za zadanie odwrócić uwagę od tego, kim ludzie są i czego chcą naprawdę. Ludzie nie znają się – nie wiedzą, kim są bez tego wszystkiego.  
\- I właśnie o to chodzi. - Tony mówił z roztargnieniem, najwyraźniej stresując się przed galą. - Udajesz, że jesteś tym płytkim głupcem, za jakiego cię biorą i nikt nie wie, że w ogóle da się ciebie zranić, więc nawet nie próbuje.  
Steve patrzył na niego długo, zanim potrząsnął głową.  
\- Jesteś skomplikowanym człowiekiem, Tony – powiedział cicho, kiedy jechali miastem, nad którym zapadał zmierzch. Tony spojrzał na niego, wyrwany z zamyślenia.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic – powiedział Steve, odwracając się i patrząc za okno, a ich limuzyna powoli wtopiła się w rząd samochodów, jadących w dół ulicy.

Kiedy przybyli, trafili na idealny moment, by wtopić się w mały tłum, jaki aktualnie znajdował się na czerwonym dywanie – dzieło nie przypadku, ale Tony’ego, który specjalnie kazał Happy’emu okrążyć budynek trzy razy, nim był usatysfakcjonowany – a mimo to, kiedy tylko wysiedli, w ich stronę skierował się gąszcz mikrofonów.  
\- Panie Stark, tutaj! Co pan zamierza w kwestii inicjatywy Avengers po ostatnim ataku?  
\- Moim celem jest zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa jak największej ilości ludzi . - Steve widział napięcie za swobodnym uśmiechem Tony’ego i zastanawiał się, jak długo nie zauważał nic zza jego licznych masek. - Ciężko pracujemy nad organizacją i utrzymaniem protokołów bezpieczeństwa. Jak do tej pory, z sukcesem.  
\- Czy myśli pan, że kosmici mogą wrócić?  
\- Monitorujemy sytuację i mamy wszystko pod kontrolą – wtrącił Steve i ramiona Tony’ego rozluźniły się lekko. - Jak dotąd nie odnotowaliśmy żadnej podejrzanej aktywności, ale robimy co w naszej mocy, by być przygotowanym na każdą ewentualność.  
\- A jaki kierunek zamierza obrać Stark Industries, jeśli chodzi o międzynarodowe kontrakty?  
Tony szybko otworzył usta – i jeszcze szybciej wyminął reportera, unikając jego pytania, chociaż Steve widział, jak idzie i wciąż mamrocze odpowiedź pod nosem.  
\- Czy obecność Hulka stanowi zagrożenie dla Nowego Jorku? - zapytał kolejny dziennikarz i mimo że Steve próbował osłonić Tony’ego, jakoś udało mu się do niego dostać.  
\- Jak długo nie dasz doktorowi Bannerowi powodu do złości, nie musisz się go obawiać – odpowiedział Tony gładko i Steve spojrzał na niego z mimowolnym podziwem.  
\- Ale zgodzi się pan, że takie bestie, jak Hulk…  
\- Bruce Banner to cenny członek naszej drużyny – przerwał Steve. - Nie będę stał bezczynnie, kiedy próbujecie oczernić jednego z ludzi, którzy uratowali to miasto przed zniszczeniem. Hulk chronił je tak samo, jak my wszyscy.  
Szli dalej i już prawie udało im się wyminąć reporterów, kiedy Tony’ego trafiło ostatnie z pytań.  
\- Panie Stark, a jak skomentuje pan rozstanie z Pepper Potts? - I Steve nie zdążył zaprotestować, kiedy Tony odwrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę dziennikarza.  
\- A co tu komentować? Rzuciła mnie, dokładnie tak, jak się większość z was spodziewała! - Po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w budynku. Steve podążył za nim, przełykając zakłopotanie i ignorując prośby o komentarz. Znalazł Tony’ego w środku, kiedy zabierał kieliszek od przechodzącego kelnera i duszkiem wypijał zawartość.  
\- Tony! - syknął, podchodząc bliżej. - Pepper mówiła, że żadnych drinków.  
\- Dobrze wiem, co mówiła Pepper – warknął Tony z furią. - Dała cynk kelnerom, więc po prostu… och. Hej, witaj. - W jednej sekundzie grymas Tony’ego zniknął, zastąpiony szerokim uśmiechem, który ukrył nawet dyskomfort w jego oczach. Zmiana była tak drastyczna, że przyprawiła Steve’a o zawrót głowy. - George! Jak miło cię widzieć. I, czy to Rebecca? Jakże wyrosłaś!  
\- Tak – powiedziała zalotnie młoda dziewczyna, rumieniąc się, kiedy stanęła przed Stevem. - Kapitanie Rogers, to wielki zaszczyt pana poznać.  
Steve uśmiechnął się czarująco, całując jej rękę.  
\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie, pani - powiedział z kurtuazją i Tony cmoknął z przyganą, kiedy dziewczyna zachichotała.  
\- Wstrzymaj zapędy, Rogers, ona ma dopiero szesnaście lat – powiedział i Steve rzucił mu zabójcze spojrzenie, a Gerorge zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- To mi schlebia – Kapitan Ameryka w roli mojego przyszłego zięcia!  
\- No cóż, powinniśmy teraz zrobić obchód i przywitać się ze wszystkimi. Pepper urwie mi głowę, jeśli przynajmniej nie spróbuję. - Tony zakończył rozmowę i Steve chciał już iść za nim, kiedy nagle ten mężczyzna, George, położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Jestem daleki od tego, by absorbować całą uwagę gospodarza przyjęcia, Tony, ale może zostawisz nam Kapitana Rogersa? Jestem pewien, że miło spędzą czas z Rebeką.  
Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się, ale nie zaprotestowała, więc Steve sam zdjął rękę ze swojego ramienia, zajmując miejsce u boku Tony’ego.  
\- Państwo wybaczą – powiedział, nawet nie szukając wymówek. - Ale wolę zostać z Tonym dzisiejszego wieczoru.  
\- Oczywiście, rozumiem. - George przesunął wzrokiem między nimi, uśmiechając się domyślnie. - Nie wiedziałem, że kapitan Rogers to twoja randka, Tony.  
\- Bardziej mój ochroniarz. - Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukrywając za tym uśmiechem to, że nie mógł przestać mówić. - Zgodził się przyjść tu ze mną, żeby powstrzymać mnie przed ujawnieniem światu wszystkich moich sekretów.  
\- A to jest prawdziwe wzywanie. Powodzenia zatem, kapitanie Rogers! - Kiedy odeszli wystarczająco daleko, Tony ścisnął mocno palcami nos u nasady.  
\- Było tak blisko tego, żebym mu powiedział, że jego peruka jest krzywa – wyjęczał i Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać, kiedy prychnął z rozbawieniem. - Mam przedziwne wrażenie, że moje dramaty cię bawią, kapitanie.  
\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak dobrze sobie radzisz – powiedział szczerze Steve. Tony przez chwilę patrzył na niego, jakby naprawdę w to wątpił i potrzebował od niego tych zapewnień – zanim ktoś podszedł bliżej nich i jego twarz błyskawicznie zmieniła się w tę pewną siebie, publiczną maskę i Steve pomyślał, że oglądanie tego nigdy mu się nie znudzi. Ze wszystkich pokerowych twarzy, jakie widział w swoim życiu, chyba tylko Natasza mogła rywalizować z Tonym. Mężczyzna był nieczytelny, kiedy tego chciał.  
\- Tina, Joel! - Tony otworzył ramiona, obejmując parę, która się do nich zbliżyła. - Nie widziałem was wcześniej. Jak tam dzieci?  
Zanim zrobili pełny obrót dookoła sali, to Steve czuł się wyczerpany, a on nawet nie musiał odzywać się przez większość czasu – tylko wtedy, kiedy rozmowa szła w niebezpiecznym kierunku granicy, za którą Tony mógł tylko kogoś obrazić, albo nie mówić nic i uciec z sali. Steve był pod wrażeniem – Tony nie dość, że zdołał tego obrażania kogokolwiek uniknąć, to jeszcze tak zręcznie żonglował drwiną, szyderstwem i pochlebstwem, że nikt nie orientował się, gdzie kończy jedno a zaczyna drugie. I tylko kiedy przystanęli na chwilę z boku, schowani przed oczami tłumu, Tony znów pozwolił sobie przez moment wyglądać na zmęczonego.  
\- Po prostu przez to przejść i dotrwać do końca wieczoru – powiedział na nieme pytania Steve’a, pijąc kolejną szklankę tego, co kelnerzy podawali mu zamiast alkoholu.  
\- Aż tak źle, huh?  
\- Źle? Głowa mi pęka od tych wszystkich bzdur i nie mogę patrzeć na szwedzką minister gospodarki, nie mówiąc jej, że w tej sukience wygląda jak za mocno wypchana kiełbasa.  
Steve musiał się mocno postarać, żeby - zamiast wybuchnąć śmiechem - spojrzeć na niego z przyganą.  
\- To niezbyt miłe, Tony.  
\- Niezbyt miłe jest to, że nosi zielony, kiedy to tak bardzo nie jest jej kolor – w głosie Tony’ego była taka doza dramatyzmu, że usta Steve’a jednak drgnęły w uśmieszku. - Widzisz? Sam tak myślisz, tylko masz w sobie za dużo tego uprzejmego gówna, żeby tak powiedzieć.  
\- Niczego mi nie udowodnisz – powiedział Steve z wyższością i Tony zaśmiał się nagle.  
\- Kocham tę twoją stronę sarkastycznego dupka. Rzadko wyłazi, ale kiedy już, pozwala zobaczyć, że pod tą całą otoczką ideału, wciąż jesteś takim samym człowiekiem, jak reszta z nas.  
Steve zamarł, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, nawet kiedy Tony odwrócił się już, sięgając po sok. Zupełnie, jakby nie uświadamiał sobie, co właśnie powiedział – że przyznał, że jest część Steve’a, którą mógłby kochać i prawdopodobnie było to żałosne, jak bardzo takie nic było w stanie go uszczęśliwić, ale Steve nie dbał o to. Nie w tej chwili. I nie wiedział nawet, że się uśmiecha – póki koło nich nie rozległ się nagle nieprzyjemny głos, który sprawił, że obaj się wzdrygnęli. Oczy Tony’ego zwęziły się na moment, nim przylepił sobie uśmiech do ust i odwrócił się w stronę przybysza.  
\- Hammer! Powiedziałbym, że cieszę się na twój widok, ale wcale tak nie jest.  
Ten facet – Hammer – roześmiał się tak samo sztucznie jak wszyscy inni, z którymi rozmawiali przez ten wieczór, a jednak było w nim coś takiego, co sprawiało, że Steve prawie miał ochotę pokazać mu obnażone w agresywnym warknięciu zęby.  
\- Jak zawsze dowcipny, Stark – powiedział i brzmiał na tak samo oślizgłego, na jakiego wyglądał. Było coś obleśnego w jego oczach, kiedy przesunął wzrokiem po całej sylwetce Steve’a, oceniając jego ciało jak kawałek mięsa na wystawie. - Myślę, że nie mieliśmy dotąd przyjemności się poznać. Nie chcesz przedstawić mnie swojemu przyjacielowi, Stark?  
\- Nie, nie chcę – powiedział ostro Tony, zanim zacisnął szczęki, próbując się opanować. - Steve, to Justin Hammer, inaczej nazywany wrzodem na moim tyłku. Hammer, to Steve Rogers, zwany też Kapitanem Ameryką, ale jeśli nadal się upierasz, że tego nie wiedziałeś, to kwestionuję twój intelekt bardziej jeszcze, niż zwykle.  
\- Jesteś dziś jeszcze bardziej promienny niż zawsze, Tony, czyż nie? - Hammer znów pokrył złość śmiechem i Stev’owi naprawdę nie podobał się sposób, w jaki używa imienia Tony’ego, kiedy było bardziej niż oczywiste, że mężczyźni nie przepadają za sobą nawzajem. - Miło cię poznać, kapitanie. Muszę przyznać, że twoja sława cię wyprzedza.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział Steve, krótko potrząsając jego wyciągniętą ręką. - Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o tobie.  
Hammer na sekundę zapomniał, jak się uśmiecha – póki prychnięcie Tony’ego nie wyrwało go z zaskoczenia. Uśmiech powrócił na jego usta, nieco bardziej kwaśny, niż wcześniej.  
\- Widzę, że przebywając z Tonym, przyswoił pan sobie jego szczególne poczucie humoru. Ale muszę pana ostrzec, kapitanie – nie wszyscy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku cenią sobie takie… dążenie do konfrontacji.  
To było prawie jak zaproszenie do wzajemnej wrogości – i kiedy tu dotarli, w mniej, niż minutę? Steve uśmiechnął się w swój najlepszy brooklyński sposób i Tony spojrzał na niego z dziwnym ciepłem w oczach.  
\- Nie daj się zwieść, Hammer – powiedział, stając bliżej Steve’a. - Rogers nie potrzebuje mojego złego wpływu, żeby być niezłym kawałkiem dupka. To on sam w pełnej chwale, z urodzenia i charakteru.  
I Steve prawdopodobnie powinien być urażony – ale było coś w sposobie, w jaki Tony to mówił – nie zniewaga, raczej otwarta sympatia – że policzki Steve’a lekko poróżowiały. Chryste, co się z nim dzieje – musi się prędko wziąć w garść, bo inaczej sam wywoła tu jakiś skandal.  
\- Proszę mi wybaczyć – powiedział więc, z udawaną bezradnością rozkładając ramiona. - Przypuszczam, że spędziłem zbyt wiele czasu walcząc z ludźmi. Moje umiejętności towarzyskie mogą być trochę zardzewiałe.  
Hammer uśmiechnął się nieszczerze.  
\- Proszę się nie przejmować. Zdołałem przyzwyczaić się do bycia znieważanym dzięki naszemu drogiemu gospodarzowi. - Jego oczy zabłysły złośliwie. - Choć, muszę przyznać, wojny nic nie usprawiedliwia. Dziwne, prawda? Nawet po tym, co przeżył w Afganistanie, wciąż nie ma w sobie za grosz szacunku dla autorytetów…  
Steve zacisnął dłonie w pięści, słysząc tę oczywistą prowokację i odezwał się, zanim Tony zdążył zareagować.  
\- Powinniśmy kiedyś porozmawiać o doświadczeniach w wojsku – powiedział gładko. - Tyle wiesz o wojsku, że musiałeś w nim służyć.  
\- Och, nie, ja tylko zapewniam broń- Hammer uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. - I w przeciwieństwie do innych producentów, sam jej nie używam. Moim skromnym zdaniem, zwykłym handlarzom nie przystoi udawać, że są kimś więcej i znajdują się ponad przepisami.  
Kolejny przytyk w stronę Tony’ego – i Steve naprawdę zaczynał szczerze nie znosić tego dupka.  
\- Bez obaw, Justin – powiedział Tony zimno. - Nikt nie pomyliłby cię z facetem, który stoczył niezłą walkę, nawet gdybyś się odpowiednio uzbroił. Odnośnie zbroi – jak ci idzie ?  
Hammer na chwilę skrzywił się w gniewnym grymasie – ale zaraz roześmiał głośno, machając ręką.  
\- Proszę cię, co sugerujesz, Stark? Że próbuję iść w twoje ślady? Jakbym chciał.  
\- Byłoby to bardziej przekonujące, gdybyś nie próbował kiedyś wykraść moich pomysłów – powiedział Tony wprost. Kolejny nieszczery śmiech.  
\- Nie martw się, Tony, cały ten udawany heroizm i zabawę w bohatera zostawiam dla ciebie – zadrwił i Steve już po prostu nie mógł – naprawdę miał ochotę wykopać stąd tego okropnego faceta.  
\- Tony niczego nie udaje – powiedział twardo. - Wielokrotnie udowadniał nam swoją wartość i nieoceniony wkład, jest cenioną częścią naszego zespołu i bez niego Avengersi nie byliby nawet w połowie tak zgraną drużyną, jaką są teraz. - Wiedział, że Tony na niego patrzy – czuł jego palący wzrok na swojej skórze – ale nie odwracał wzroku od Hammera, póki ten nie opuścił oczu.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział słodko po chwili. - A więc, Stark, jak to jest żyć z bohaterami pod jednym dachem? Nie wygnałeś jeszcze nikogo ze swojego królestwa?  
\- Wiele rzeczy się zmieniło, odkąd się wprowadzili, to prawda. - Tony mówił cicho, z namysłem – ale nie wyglądał, jakby się zmuszał do kłamstwa. - Nie przeszkadza mi to. Lubię być z nimi.  
I Steve był zaskoczony, mimo wszystko, bo zwykł myśleć, że Tony zaproponował im swoją przestrzeń mieszkalną tylko pod naciskiem Fury’ego, by utrzymać ich wszystkich razem w jednym miejscu – ale wyglądało na to, że Tony naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko ich obecności w swoim domu. Ta myśl była niemal absurdalnie szczęśliwa, ale Tony – Tony wyglądał na spiętego i Steve drgnął, kiedy nagle zrozumiał.  
_Przekręcał pytanie_.  
\- Naprawdę, Stark? Taki samotny wilk jak ty nie ma problemu z dzieleniem się swoim domem? Byłbym mniej zdziwiony, gdyby to chociaż byli typowi mieszkańcy rezydencji typowego playboya, ale tak…  
\- Może przeoczyłeś najświeższe informacje, ale nie sypiam już z kim popadnie. - Tony wciąż wydawał się spokojny, ale Steve znał go już na tyle dobrze, by dostrzec panikę na dnie jego ciemnych oczu. - Jedyny, który ma dla mnie teraz znaczenie… - Tony urwał. Z całej siły przygryzł wargę i Hammera wyraźnie bawił jego oczywisty dyskomfort.  
\- Nie dosłyszałem, Tony. Możesz powtórzyć?  
\- Nie chcę – wyszeptał Tony z napięciem – i Steve miał dość. dość Hammera i stanu, do jakiego go doprowadzał. Przybrał swój najlepszy wyraz twarzy troskliwej mateczki ze Staten Island, dotykając ramienia Tony’ego.  
\- Jesteś blady, Tony, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał i Tony spojrzał na niego, jakby oszalał.  
\- Nie – powiedział to, co było oczywiste i Steve pokręcił głową.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że wychodzenie z domu, kiedy się ma wysoką gorączkę, to koszmarny pomysł. Przynieść ci trochę wody?  
\- Gon z tonikiem by się przydał, dzięki. - Tony machnął ręką gdzieś w głąb sali. - Sam sobie zresztą przyniosę. Bywaj, Hammer, było okropnie jak zwykle w twoim towarzystwie. Obyśmy spotykali się jeszcze rzadziej w przyszłości.  
Jego kontrola wyraźnie słabła i z wdzięcznością przyjął linę, którą rzucił mu Steve.  
\- Gin z tonikiem? Przy antybiotykach? Tony, piłeś już coś? - Steve grał swoją rolę, kiedy Tony wywrócił oczami i nawet udało mu się kpiąco uśmiechnąć.  
\- Daruj sobie. Nie wypiłem nawet kropelki. - Mówił prawdę, ale wciąż z na tyle widocznym wysiłkiem, że można było to uznać za kłamstwo i Steve widział, jak Hammer go obserwuje. Dał się nabrać.  
\- Jasne, jasne – powiedział więc ugodowo. - Po prostu idź zaczerpnij trochę świeżego powietrza. Powiem Potts, żeby znalazła kogoś, kto cię odwiezie do domu.  
\- Nikt nie jedzie do domu, ale na dach chętnie pójdę.  
Kiedy wychodził Steve patrzył za nim z troską wymalowaną na twarzy – i to akurat nie wymagało od niego żadnych specjalnych umiejętności aktorskich, bo naprawdę się martwił.  
\- A więc, kapitanie Rogers, skoro już zostaliśmy sami – zagadnął Hammer i Steve odwrócił się w jego stronę z wyrazem twarzy, który przy odrobinie dobrych chęci można by nazwać uprzejmym. Hammera nie zrażał jego brak entuzjazmu. - Co byś powiedział na to, byśmy wymienili się numerami i spotkali czasem, by porozmawiać o naszych opcjach? Z tego co wiem, Shield korzysta tylko ze sprzętu od Stark Tech, a z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że taki rodzaj monopolu może być bardzo przykry na dłuższą metę.  
Steve patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czy on serio uważał, że ma jakiekolwiek szans, by zastąpić Tony’ego?  
\- Hammer Tech jest jedną z najlepszych firm na rynku i jesteśmy otwarci na możliwość współpracy z Shield – mówił Hammer, nie zauważając jego gniewu. - Z tobą jako łącznikiem moglibyśmy…  
\- Bez urazy, panie Hammer. - Ton Steve’a mówił wyraźnie, że nie dba o to, czy kogoś urazi, czy nie. - Stark Tech zapewnia nam wszystko, czego możemy potrzebować. Od technologii, z którą nie może równać się żadna inna, aż po innowacyjne podejście do tematu odnawialnych źródeł energii. Bardzo wątpię, że istnieje coś, co mógłbyś zaoferować Shield i co dyrektor Fury istotnie uznałby za ulepszenie jakości tego, co już posiadamy.  
\- Rozumiem. - Uśmiech Hammera zniknął. - Cóż, może powinieneś iść zaopiekować się swoim cennym innowatorem. Jeszcze przypadkiem spadnie z tego dachu. Wypadki się zdarzają.  
Kiedy Hammer odwrócił się i odszedł już bez słowa, zostawiając po sobie tę zawoalowaną groźbę, Steve potrzebował całej samokontroli, by nie zrobić z siebie widowiska, wybiegając z pośpiechem i w histerii z sali. Zamiast tego odstawił szklankę i wyszedł, a każdy powolny krok był katorgą – i dopiero, kiedy znalazł się na korytarzu, popędził schodami w górę, przeskakując po trzy stopnie.  
Prawie osłabł z ulgi, kiedy zobaczył Tony’ego, stojącego nieopodal lądowiska dla helikopterów i patrzącego w niebo. Tony odwrócił się do niego.  
\- Mówił coś jeszcze, kiedy wyszedłem?  
\- Nic wartego uwagi. - Steve zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Tony z grymasem bólu potarł palcami swoją klatkę piersiową. - Tony? Wszystko gra?  
\- Nie bardzo – powiedział Tony płasko. - To reaktor… - urwał, najwyraźniej walcząc, by nie powiedzieć nic więcej i Steve spojrzał na niego czujnie, zbyt przejęty, żeby się teraz bawić w politykę uprzejmego dystansu.  
\- Reaktor? - zapytał i jego oczy powędrowały do niebieskawego światła, które nawet teraz lekko przeświecało przez rozpiętą marynarkę i koszulę Tony’ego. - Co z nim?  
\- To po prostu – nic takiego – tylko to boli. Cholera, kiedy przestaniecie zadawać mi pytania? - Tony odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale Steve nie dał się zbyć, obchodząc go tak, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.  
\- Co mogę zrobić? Wezwać kogoś, kto jest w stanie ci pomóc?  
\- Nikt nie jest w stanie mi pomóc, bo nikt nie rozumie tego lepiej ode mnie – przyznał Tony po chwili walki z samym sobą. Wyglądał, jakby się poddał i Steve nienawidził tego wyrazu rezygnacji na jego twarzy. Tony, którego znał, nie przestawał walczyć.  
\- Jak to – nikt? - powtórzył po nim cicho, powstrzymując złość. - Co masz na myśli, kiedy mówisz – nie możesz być poważny, Tony! A gdybyś zemdlał? Stracił przytomność, co wtedy? Kto miałby naprawić reaktor?  
\- Naprawić? - Tony spojrzał na niego z ponurym rozbawieniem. - Tam nie ma czego naprawiać. Jeśli reaktor przestaje działać, w ciągu kilku minut trzeba wymienić go na nowy i z całym szacunkiem, kapitanie, ale nie ufałbym z tym nawet Bannerowi, to jest zbyt zaawansowane technicznie. Nikt poza mną nie dałby rady tego przeprowadzić – a jeśli byłbym nieprzytomny i nie zrobił tego w ciągu tych kilku minut – to, cóż, byłbym też wkrótce martwy.  
Tony powiedział mu wiele przykrych rzeczy w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni – ale dopiero to sprawiło, że Steve zgiął się, jakby otrzymał cios prosto w brzuch. Przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać.  
\- Tony – powiedział cicho. - Nigdy nie powiedziałeś nam nawet, co mielibyśmy zrobić, gdyby reaktor się wyłączył. Nie chciałeś nawet spróbować nam z tym zaufać.  
Oczy Tony’ego przesunęły się po jego twarzy błyskawicznie – a potem znów spojrzał na horyzont.  
\- Mam w warsztacie dwa zapasowe reaktory – powiedział w końcu. - Pepper wie, gdzie one są.  
Steve był w stanie tylko skinąć głową – walczył z ogarniającym go gniewem, z tępą, głuchą wściekłością. Przez cały ten czas, który spędzili razem, po tych wszystkich miesiącach wspólnych misji i kolacji zespołowych, po mieszkaniu razem – Tony wciąż nie zaufał nikomu z nich na tyle, by podzielić się z nimi informacją, która – dosłownie – mogłaby uratować mu życie.  
I to było tak bardzo nieznośne, że Steve miał ochotę kląć i wrzeszczeć – ale zdławił to w sobie, bo to nie była ku temu odpowiednia pora.  
\- Mówiłeś, że to boli – powiedział cicho. Też patrzył na horyzont, nie śmiać spojrzeć na Tony’ego – było coś głęboko intymnego w tej chwili. - Jeśli jest coś, co mogę zrobić…  
\- To zawsze boli, Steve. - Tony spojrzał na niego i dopiero teraz było widać, jak bardzo jest wyczerpany dzisiejszym dniem i całym tym gównem.  
\- Przykro mi – powiedział głupio i natychmiast tego pożałował, kiedy oczy Tony’ego – te same, które czasami widział, kiedy tylko pozwalał sobie zamknąć swoje – rozjarzyły się gniewem.  
\- Nawet się nie waż, do cholery. To że tu jestem – rozmawiam z tobą, oddycham, mówię – to tylko przez niego, bo utrzymuje mnie przy życiu. Gdyby nie on, umarłbym dawno temu w tej ohydnej jaskini, w której i tak wiele zrobili, żebym przypadkiem nie przeżył – i jestem wdzięczny, że go mam. Nie masz prawa – najmniejszego – litować się nade mną przez wybory, których dokonałem, żeby pozostać przy życiu.  
\- Nie lituję się nad tobą, Tony – powiedział Steve przez zęby – ostrożnie, upomniał samego siebie, bo miał ochotę uderzyć tego nieznośnego faceta i zacząć głośno przeklinać i krzyczeć. - Zależy mi na tobie. I boli mnie, gdy myślę o tym, co musiałeś znieść, żeby być tu teraz ze mną.  
\- Ty – ciebie boli, gdy myślisz o tym, przez co musiałem przejść? - Tony wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i przygryzł wargę; jego usta były już całe poranione i Steve pomyślał, że niedługo będą pogryzione do krwi przez te wszystkie momenty, w których nie chce pozwolić sobie na słowa. - Boże, żebyś tylko wiedział – nienawidziłem cię, kiedy byłem dzieckiem.  
Cisza, jaka zapadła po tym wyznaniu – wyznaniu, po którym Tony wbił wzrok w ziemię, upokorzony i zaskoczony tym, co powiedział – wydawała się z sekundy na sekundę coraz głośniejsza, aż Steve miał wrażenie, że krzyczy do nich bezgłośnie.  
\- Nienawidziłeś mnie?  
\- Te wszystkie historie, jakie Howard opowiadał o tobie – jakbyś był jego ukochanym synem, ubóstwiał cię i wielbił, zawsze miałem wrażenie, że kocha cię bardziej ode mnie i – jasna cholera, nie chcę tego mówić, więc po prostu wstaję teraz i idę do swojego warsztatu, żeby… - jego słowa urwały się, kiedy zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając Steve’a samego – ale nie całkiem, bo towarzyszyły mu złość i smutek – a poczucie winy, o którym wiedział, że nie ma podstaw – gniotło mu pierś jak zawieszony u szyi, młyński kamień, ciągnęło pod wodę i sprawiało, że nie mógł oddychać.


	4. Chapter 4

\- A więc chyba nie ma potrzeby pytać, jak poszło? - Natasza uniosła brwi, patrząc na Steve’a, z trudem łapiącego oddech, kiedy stał wśród porozrywanych worków treningowych, z których wysypywał się piasek. - Chcesz z kimś pogadać?  
Steve spojrzał na nią posępnie i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nieszczególnie, nie.  
Otarł spocone czoło, sięgając po kolejny worek i wieszając go na metalowym haczyku. Znajomy rytm zwykle go uspokajał, ale tym razem jedynym, co osiągnął, były kolejne szwy, pękające z trzaskiem pod jego pięściami. Słowa Tony’ego wciąż dźwięczały mu w głowie i złość buzowała pod skórą.  
\- Wiesz, to chyba nie działa najlepiej, te worki – odezwała się Natasza konwersacyjnym tonem i Steve zacisnął szczęki. Nie był kimś, kto wyładowuje frustracje na bliskich, naprawdę - ale jeśli dalej będzie tak jątrzyć… - Nie szukasz partnera do rozmowy? W porządku. A co powiesz na sparing? - zapytała i Steve posłał jej sceptyczne spojrzenie. - Nie daj się prosić, Rogers. Obiecuję, że będę delikatna – powiedziała i musiał się uśmiechnąć.  
\- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, żebym cię rzucił na matę...  
\- O, proszę, nie mów głośno takich rzeczy. Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy i będzie miał nieprzyzwoite myśli – zakpiła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy Steve się zaczerwienił. - Żartuję, Cap. Gotowy?  
Sparingi z Czarną Wdową nigdy nie były łatwe, nawet dla Steve’a. Mógł być od nie silniejszy – o wiele silniejszy – ale ona była zwinna i szybka, i miała w zanadrzu takie sztuczki, o których istnieniu nie miał pojęcia, a które czyniły praktycznie niemożliwym przytrzymanie jej, nawet, kiedy już zdołał ją pochwycić – i kiedy w końcu udało mu się posłać ją na matę, zdołała dwukrotnie wykręcić mu rękę, a wszystkie żebra miał obolałe od precyzyjnych, mocnych uderzeń, które zadawała kantem dłoni.  
\- Nieźle – pochwaliła go zdyszanym głosem, po czym wykręciła się jak piskorz w jego uścisku i przygniotła go do podłogi, z udami zaciśniętymi wokół jego szyi.  
\- Nie grasz fair, Romanov – wycharczał, z trudem łapiąc oddech, kiedy udało mu się przewrócić ich tak, że teraz to on był na górze.  
\- Jeśli gwarantem twojej wygranej jest nadzieja pokładana w uczciwej walce, to nie przemyślałeś dokładnie swojej misji – powiedziała, kiedy w końcu udało mu się przycisnąć ją mocniej. Jeszcze przez chwilę próbowała się wyrwać, ale w końcu wywróciła tylko oczami i uderzyła dłonią o podłogę. Steve puścił ją, przewracając się koło niej na plecy i z trudem łapiąc oddech. Dobre rozluźnienie po dobrym wysiłku – już miał jej powiedzieć, że miała rację i że lepiej rozładowuje się z kimś, niż samemu, ale w efekcie zdał sobie sprawę, jakby to zabrzmiało, a potem pomyślał o Tonym, znowu, a potem – aah, pieprzyć to, był ostatnio cholernie monotematyczny.  
Obrócił się na bok, żeby ukryć czerwone policzki, kiedy usiadł do niej plecami, ale Natasza nie byłaby Nataszą, gdyby nie zwróciła na to uwagi i nie wyciągnęła własnych wniosków.  
\- A więc – powiedziała pogodnie, siadając przy nim. - Tony.  
Steve mruknął coś pod nosem.  
\- Zakładam, że powiedział ci coś, co sprawiło, że czujesz się… cóż, tak, jak się czujesz, mordując kolejne worki z piaskiem? Coś o waszej relacji?  
Steve milczał przez chwilę, a potem spojrzał na nią z zakłopotaniem.  
\- To mnie dobija, Nat. Ten cały jego niepokój i dziwaczne kompleksy, i brak pewności siebie – i nagle się okazuje, że jestem przyczyną większości z nich. Wbił sobie do głowy, że mam wobec niego jakieś szalenie wielkie wymagania i że nie jest dość – nie wiem, dość dobry? - żeby im sprostać. I im dłużej z nim rozmawiam… coraz częściej myślę, że on mnie nawet nie lubi.  
Natasza nie odpowiadała i Steve spojrzał na nią po chwili dłuższej pauzy – patrzyła na niego uważnie, a jej twarz nie wyrażała niczego.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic – powiedziała, ale przez ułamek sekundy na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz rozdrażnienia. - Po prostu fascynuje mnie sposób, w jaki dochodzisz do niektórych wniosków. I skąd ci się to bierze.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał ze złością i Natasza wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Może kiedyś do tego dojdziesz – skomentowała i Steve sapnął z irytacji.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, co masz na myśli.  
\- Założę się, że nie masz.  
\- Odpieprz się, Nat. Wiedziałaś o reaktorze?  
\- O reaktorze? - powtórzyła, ściągając brwi. - Co z nim?  
\- Jeśli zostanie uszkodzony, to tylko kwestia paru minut, zanim serce Tony’ego się podda – powiedział, wciąż czując to samo lodowate przerażenie jak wtedy, gdy usłyszał to po raz pierwszy. - I jedynym sposobem jest jego całkowita wymiana – coś, czego nikt z nas nie zrobi, bo nie będzie wiedział jak – a on ma dwa reaktory zapasowe. Dwa. W warsztacie. - Steve poczuł, że zaraz zacznie się histerycznie śmiać. - Jakby to było normalne. Będzie leżał nieprzytomny gdzieś na polu walki i zostanie mu kilka minut życia, ale to nic – bo ma zapasowe reaktory, których nikt nie umie prawidłowo zamocować, i to w warsztacie, do którego i tak nie zdołalibyśmy dotrzeć!  
Natasza siedziała zupełnie nieruchomo, tylko jej brwi wciąż były ściągnięte w gniewnym grymasie.  
\- Nie – powiedziała po chwili. - O tym nie wiedziałam.  
\- A Fury?  
Tylko na niego spojrzała i wystarczyło to za odpowiedź. Jasne, że Fury mógł wiedzieć, ten kalkulujący skurczybyk.  
\- Mówimy o Tonym, Steve. Jestem pewna, że zabezpieczył się jakoś, żeby w razie czego…  
\- Jakoś i w razie czego. - Steve zaśmiał się ponuro. - Jego sposób na życie. Doprowadza mnie do szału, że nie pozwoli nikomu o siebie zadbać. Czy on – nie wiem – nie mógłby być z nami szczery?  
\- Szczery? - Natasza uniosła brwi. - O to bym się nie martwiła. Stark nie ma problemów z byciem szczerym. Czasem jest wręcz brutalnie szczery, jeśli mnie pytasz.  
\- Nie mówię o tym.  
\- A o czym właściwie mówisz, Steve? Bo Tony bardzo się przed nami odsłonił, mam nadzieję, że jesteś tego świadomy. Na pierwszym wieczorze filmowym pojawił się w jedwabnej piżamie i sugerował oglądanie Gigantów ze Stali – chyba tylko dlatego, że mu to pasowało do imidżu – a teraz przychodzi w bokserkach z logo Iron Mana i żąda Mary Poppins. Nie pokazałby się nam tak, gdyby nam nie ufał. Ale jest różnica między ufaniem komuś, a otworzeniem się na kogoś – i z tym, cóż, z tym Tony ma poważne problemy. Nie, żeby mnie to dziwiło. Ale tobie nie chodzi o to, że nie otwiera się przed zespołem, prawda, Steve? Ty się panicznie boisz tego, co Tony myśli o tobie i że gdyby ci to powiedział – to mogłoby ci się nie spodobać. Poważnie, wy dwaj – powiedziała nagle zupełnie innym tonem, brzmiąc prawie na rozgniewaną. - Tkwicie tak głęboko w zaprzeczeniu emocjonalnym czy innym wyparciu, setka mechanizmów obronnych aktywowana i gotowa do walki, i żaden nie pomyśli – nawet przez sekundę – że może nie ma potrzeby walczyć. A jak przychodzi co do czego, uciekasz, żeby się ukryć pomiędzy workami z piaskiem.  
\- Nie uciekam! Nie chcę tylko, żeby się czuł przy mnie nieswojo, kiedy coś zmusza go do szczerości i…  
\- Tak sobie mów. Jasne. - Natasza otaksowała go wzrokiem. - Jestem pewna, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z twoim lękiem przed odrzuceniem.  
\- Nie boję się, że mnie odrzuci! - zaprotestował automatycznie – i zamilkł, kiedy spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu odpuścił, wbijając spojrzenie w ziemię. - Świetnie. Tak. Jak długo wiesz?  
\- Rogers – westchnęła i posłała mu leciutki uśmiech. - Jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że chociaż przez chwilę udało ci się ukryć, co do niego czujesz, to masz naprawdę cholernie dobre mniemanie o swoich umiejętnościach szpiegowskich. I kompletnie chybione.  
Steve prychnął, pocierając dłonią kark.  
\- Załapałem.  
\- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? - zapytała nagle i Steve rzucił jej zaszokowane spojrzenie.  
\- Co? Nic!  
\- Dlaczego? - naciskała spokojnie i Steve potrząsnął głową.  
\- Ty chyba żartujesz? Nie potrafiłbym… on by nigdy… nie moglibyśmy…  
Urwał, czując się niezręcznie przez samą rozmowę o tym. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy spojrzała na niego współczująco.  
\- Więc nawet nie zamierzasz spróbować – powiedziała z naganą. - Myślałam, że odważny z ciebie facet, kapitanie.  
\- Jest różnica pomiędzy odwagą a głupią brawurą. Zależy mi na jego przyjaźni i nie zamierzam tego zepsuć pragnieniem czegoś, czego nigdy nie będę mieć.  
\- To twoja decyzja. - Natasza wstała, otrzepując dłonie. Sięgnęła po swój ręcznik i butelkę z wodą, idąc do wyjścia z sali. - Ale jeśli mogę ci coś doradzić, to zaryzykuj. Ryzyko się czasem opłaca.  
Steve odprowadził ją wzrokiem i kiedy wyszła, jeszcze długo patrzył na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła. Czemu zawsze miał wrażenie, że Natasza wie więcej od niego? I czemu nigdy nie mogła się z nim tym podzielić?  
Na tyle starannie na ile potrafił ogarnął po sobie pobojowisko, ufając, że roboty sprzątające zajmą się resztą, wziął szybki prysznic i włożył czyste ciuchy, a potem wjechał windą na wspólne piętro. Siniaki już poznikały, a on sam był porządnie głodny. A kiedy tylko wszedł do kuchni…  
\- Cholera! - Tony krzyknął, przyciskając dłoń do piersi. - Wystraszyłeś mnie, Cap. Gdybym wiedział, że tu będziesz, nigdy bym tu nie przyszedł.  
Wspaniale. Steve starał się nie skrzywić.  
\- Jest w porządku, Tony. Cokolwiek byś nie powiedział – nie przejmuj się. Wiem, że nic na to nie poradzisz.  
\- Nie bądź taki wyrozumiały, Steve, chcesz zostać beatyfikowanym świętym? Jestem dupkiem i wiem o tym. Zamierzam po prostu trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, póki mi to nie przejdzie – do jasnej cholery, nienawidzę tego, że nie mogę przestać mówić! - zamiast za każdym razem rzygać na ciebie tym emocjonalnym gównem. Przepraszam. - Tony westchnął ze znużeniem. - Zignoruj to.  
\- Nie musisz trzymać się ode mnie z daleka. Mówię ci, że rozumiem…  
\- To zrozumienie jest najgorsze! Było łatwiej, kiedy wszyscy mnie nienawidzili.  
\- Nienawidzili? - Steve wiedział, że nie powinien pytać, ale… - Tony, naprawdę tak myślisz? Że cię nienawidziliśmy?  
\- To normalne. Większość ludzi pogardza mną, kiedy mnie spotyka. Przyzwyczaiłem się i wiem, że nie sprawiam, że polubienie mnie jest jakieś łatwiejsze, gdy już mnie poznają.  
\- Mylisz się. Kiedy pozna się ciebie lepiej…  
\- To nadal nie wzbudzam sympatii, arogancki dupek, który ma się za najmądrzejszą osobę w pokoju – i zwykle ma rację. Do tego jestem brutalnie szczery i potrafię wyprowadzić człowieka z równowagi w pięć sekund od poznania go. I nawet to lubię. Sprawia mi frajdę, jak się złoszczą i nie mogą nic na to poradzić. Te wszystkie ich przyciski do gniewu, zawstydzenia i furii, znajduję je od razu i nie mogę się oprzeć, by nie nacisnąć – Steve, naprawdę wolałbym się teraz zamknąć – cóż, zasadniczo, ludzie nie lubią mnie i mają do tego prawo. Mają mnie za dupka, a prawdopodobnie jeśli źle o mnie myślą, to nie wiedzą nawet połowy. Właściwie to gdyby wiedzieli, mogliby mnie uznać za antychrysta.  
\- Nie nienawidzę cię.  
\- Nie, teraz może nie. Ale na początku? Daj spokój. Gdyby nie to, że musieliśmy razem pracować, więcej byś na mnie nie spojrzał. Ty żyjesz, żeby tępić wszystko, co sobą reprezentuję, Cap. Gdybyśmy w byli w liceum, to ja bym był tym łobuzem, który wrzuca dzieciaki do kubła, a ty byś je wyciągał i otrzepywał ze śmieci.  
\- Nie jesteś tyranem, Tony, nie znęcasz się nad ludźmi.  
\- Nie, ale zrobiłem fortunę na zabijaniu ich.  
\- Zrobiłeś co? Błagam, powiedz, że rozumiesz różnicę pomiędzy celowym zabiciem kogoś, a śmiercią ludzi, bo nie wiedziałeś, że twój wspólnik handluje bronią pod stołem.  
\- Produkowałem broń. Broń zabija. To nie tak, że myślałem, że ludzie używają jej jako stoperów do drzwi.  
\- Mimo wszystko…  
\- Nie – powiedział Tony ostro i Steve zamilkł. - Oszczędź sobie. Cokolwiek byś nie powiedział, miałem swój udział w śmierci milionów ludzi. A ci, którzy przeze mnie nie ginęli, staczali się, będąc obok. Mogłeś sobie spać w trakcie tych uroczych lat, ale to nie sprawia, że ich nie było.  
\- I wszyscy ci ludzie, których uratowałeś – oni się nie liczą? - Steve wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem. Mówił o tym tak normalnie – bez śladu tego zawstydzenia, jak wtedy kiedy wyznawał krępujące fakty z przeszłości – jakby był pewien każdego słowa, jakby zawsze to w nim siedziało. Tak źle o sobie myślał? Tak nisko się cenił? To było pod powierzchnią i tylko nikt z nich nie sięgnął nigdy wystarczająco głęboko, by się tym zainteresować? Zrobił krok w jego stronę i zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy Tony się cofnął. - Gdyby nie ty, Nowy Jork byłby teraz nuklearnym pustkowiem.  
\- Więc jestem bohaterem, bo udało mi się powstrzymać maszynę, którą sam stworzyłem?  
\- Nie, do cholery, nie tylko dlatego! Pokonałeś własne ograniczenia, poświęciłeś energię by uczynić życie ludzi lepszym, zamiast dbać tylko o sobie, zwalczyłeś swoje demony…  
\- Jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że udało mi się zwalczyć cokolwiek, to jesteś bardziej naiwny niż myślałem – powiedział Tony i zanim zdążył przeprosić, Steve machnął ręką.  
\- Daj spokój. Mówiłem ci, wiem, że nad tym nie panujesz. Nie musisz przepraszać mnie za każdym razem, kiedy powiesz mi prawdę. A przynajmniej to, co uważasz za prawdę. I cokolwiek byś o sobie nie myślał, Tony, to nie zmieni tego, co ja myślę o tobie. A myślę, że jesteś najbardziej niesamowitą osobą, jaką spotkałem w tym stuleciu.  
Steve kończył robić kanapki, popatrując z ukosa na Tony’ego, który najwyraźniej walczył ze sobą, by się nie odezwać – i wywrócił oczami, kiedy w końcu przycisnął dłoń do ust.  
\- Fajnie się rozmawiało – powiedział sarkastycznie i Tony się prawie uśmiechnął.  
\- Tak, absolutnie nie róbmy tego znowu – wyrzucił z siebie i Steve prychnął.  
\- Postaram się nie wchodzić ci w drogę, jeśli ci to przeszkadza – powiedział w końcu i Tony machnął ręką.  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Cap. Kazałem Jarvisowi stworzyć protokół, który ostrzega mnie przed obecnością jakiegokolwiek avengersa w pobliżu. Napiszę specjalny dla ciebie.  
Okej. To zabolało.  
\- Kurwa – Tony stęknął, widząc przykrość na jego twarzy. - Tego też nie powinienem mówić. Przepraszam.  
Steve’owi odechciało się jeść. Kiedy tylko Tony praktycznie uciekł z kuchni, zszedł do siłowni i z furią zniszczył kolejne worki.  
Nic z tego nie sprawiło, że poczuł się choć odrobinę lepiej. 

Pepper, schodząc do warsztatu, miała pewien pogląd na to, co będzie czekać na nią w środku, ale i tak wstrząsnął nią widok zmęczenia na twarzy Tony’ego i jego prawie widmowej bladości.  
\- A więc – powiedziała, kiedy zdecydowała się w końcu wejść i Tony spojrzał na nią wilkiem. - Steve powiedział mi coś interesującego.  
\- Jasne, że ci powiedział, cholerny Steve – wypluł Tony, gwałtowniej wbijając śrubokręt w coś, co wyglądało jak napierśnik zbroi. - Powinienem przewidzieć, że pobiegnie prosto do ciebie.  
\- ...o reaktorze – dokończyła i Tony na chwilę znieruchomiał.  
\- O – powiedział płasko.  
\- O – powtórzyła po nim. - Słuchaj, Tony, nie chcę wykorzystywać sytuacji, w której się znajdujesz…  
\- Jasne – mruknął Tony. - Wszyscy tak mówią, a potem nagle stoję i oni słuchają, jakim wstrętnym, fałszywym gnojkiem jestem i… - przycisnął dłoń do ust tak mocno, że stłumił dalsze słowa i Pepper westchnęła zirytowana.  
\- Nikt inny nie myśli o tobie tak źle, poza tobą, Tony, cały czas wmawiasz wszystkim, że… - urwała, mocno zaciskając usta, nim powiedziała coś, czego nie dałoby się cofnąć. - Słuchaj, naprawdę nie chcę zadawać ci bezpośrednich pytań, bo wierzę w wolny wybór i brak przymusu, ale jeśli jest coś – cokolwiek – co chcesz mi powiedzieć…  
\- Ta twoja niebieska sukienka z cekinami, Pep, była najohydniejszą rzeczą, jaką w życiu widziałem. - Tony uderzył się w czoło. - Widzisz? Nie zachęcaj mnie!  
Usta Pepper drgnęły w uśmiechu.  
\- Tak – powiedziała ostrożnie. - Myślę, że to była dość brzydka sukienka.  
\- Była paskudna – powiedział Tony z przekonaniem i spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. - Oczywiście, nie chciałem, żebyś o tym wiedziała.  
\- Czekaj – a ta czerwona, którą chciałam założyć na bal charytatywny SI 2015? Mówiłeś, że ci się podoba, ale potem kazałeś mi ją zmienić…  
\- Bo jak cię w niej widziałem, to myślałem tylko o tym, żeby pochylić cię nad jakimś biurkiem, pieprzyć i zerwać tę cholerną siatkę, która twoje ciało bardziej odsłaniała niż zasłaniała, zębami. - Tony zakrył twarz dłońmi. - Chryste, powinienem zaszyć sobie gębę.  
\- Mmm, tak, okej – przerwała mu Pepper z lekkim oszołomieniem. - Myślałam po prostu, że to tej sukienki nie lubiłeś.  
\- Przeciwnie. Tylko nie chciałem, żeby widział cię w niej ktokolwiek inny.  
\- Tony. - Pepper odezwała się dopiero po chwili. - Na swój sposób – to słodkie. Czemu mi tego nie powiedziałeś? Gdybym wiedziała, gdybyś mówił mi więcej, może pewne rzeczy między nami…  
\- Nie chciałem, żebyś wiedziała, że jestem zaborczym palantem. I tak wiedziałem, że masz więcej powodów, by odejść niż zostać, po co miałem dawać ci kolejny? Nie, przestań – dodał, widząc wyraz jej twarzy. - To już skończone. Pogodziłem się z tym. I cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa, naprawdę.  
\- Dobrze. - Pepper wzięła się w garść, choć wciąż było w jej twarzy coś smutnego. - Wracając do reaktora.  
Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że Tony nic jej nie powie – ale w końcu westchnął i usiadł bliżej.  
\- Przestaje działać prawidłowo.  
\- Ale mówiłeś, że wymiana rdzenia jest niemożliwa…  
\- Nie z pomocą doktor Cho. - Tony przygryzł wargę, najwyraźniej wahając się, czy jej to powiedzieć, ale słowa płynęły same. - Zgodziła się przeprowadzić operację. Ma osiemdziesiąt sześć procent szans na sukces – do cholery – i nie powiedziałem ci, bo wiem, że będziesz próbowała mnie od tego odwieść, powiesz, że za duże ryzyko – i ja naprawdę nienawidzę cię rozczarowywać, Pepper, bo wyraz twojej twarzy wtedy łamie mi serce, ale chcę to zrobić, a ty… - Tony oddychał ciężko, bo nie mógł ani powstrzymać słów, ani nad nimi zapanować i Pepper zerwała się z miejsca, gotowa stamtąd uciec, bo nie mogła znieść tego, na jak pokonanego wyglądał, ale Tony mówił dalej. - I wiem, że zasługujesz na coś lepszego ode mnie, dlatego cieszę się, że zdecydowałaś się odejść, bo ja bym się na to nie zdobył, nawet, jeśli wiedziałem, że nie jestem w stanie dać ci szczęścia, jakiego jesteś warta…  
\- Przestań! - Głowa Tony’ego odskoczyła w bok, kiedy Pepper spoliczkowała go, chcąc jakoś przerwać tę tyradę. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie z napięciem. - I nawet nie mów, że na to też zasłużyłeś.  
\- Cóż – powiedział Tony, uśmiechając się słabo. - Tak jest. Ale nie powinnaś tego słuchać i żałuję, że musisz. To żałosne. Na twoim miejscu pogardzałbym sobą do końca życia.  
\- Na to nie licz. Związek czy nie, Tony – jesteś moim przyjacielem, jesteś kimś, przy kim zawsze będę i niech mnie diabli, jeśli pozwolę komukolwiek tak źle o tobie mówić. Nawet tobie samemu. A to, że nam nie wyszło – to nie tylko twoja wina. Chciałam cię zmienić w kogoś, kim nie jesteś. To nie twoja wina, że nie pasowałeś do formy, w którą próbowałam cię wepchnąć.  
\- Nie winię cię.  
\- A powinieneś. Hej, nie możesz mieć tak szalonego ego, żeby nie dać mi choć odrobiny zasługi za rozpieprzenie tego związku. Żądam co najmniej dwunastu procent! - zażartowała, chociaż wciąż miała mokre oczy.  
Tony roześmiał się.  
\- Dwanaście procent to nie jest uczciwa cena, pani Potts, to już kiedyś ustaliliśmy.  
\- Lepsze dwanaście procent, niż te czternaście, że umrzesz – wyrwało jej się i Tony zacisnął szczęki. - Przepraszam. To twoja decyzja. Ja po prostu – martwię się i…  
\- Czternaście procent wynosi ryzyko, że umrę w trakcie operacji – i trzydzieści sześć pewność, że umrę bez niej – powiedział Tony nagle i Pepper zamarła.  
\- Ach, kurwa, to – do diabła. Nie miałaś wiedzieć. Z pomocą Jarvisa oszacowałem, że – to nie jest natychmiastowe, ale nastąpi – jakieś cztery lub pięć lat, zanim reaktor przestanie spełniać swoją rolę, jeśli nie poddam się operacji, więc… planowałem to od tygodni, Pep – powiedział cicho. - Myślałem, że uda mi się to zamaskować wyjazdem na wakacje, czy czymś w tym stylu – szanse są duże i nikt nie musi wiedzieć…  
\- Nie będę cię do tego odwodzić. Tylko… obiecaj mi, że nie umrzesz.  
\- Tego nie mogę ci obiecać – powiedział natychmiast Tony i skrzywił się. - Szlag. Niemożność kłamania jest naprawdę do dupy. Ale obiecuję ci, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby przeżyć.  
\- To mi wystarczy.  
Siedzieli długo, objęci, zanim Pepper wyprostowała się i klasnęła w dłonie, a Tony wzniósł oczy do sufitu.  
\- O nie.  
\- O tak – powiedziała energicznie. - Więc te dokumenty, które dałam ci do wypełnienia w zeszłym tygodniu...


	5. Chapter 5

Zgodnie ze swoją obietnicą, Tony nie pokazał się przez cały tydzień i Steve naprawdę zaczynał się denerwować. Był na dobrej drodze, żeby zbłaźnić się całkiem, pytając innych, czy Tony unika wszystkich, czy tylko jego, ale zanim zdążył o to spytać, któregoś dnia ubiegł go Clint.  
\- Cześć – powiedział przyjaźnie, zapchany tostem z jajkiem, jak zwykle zdając się ignorować fakt, że nie da się jednocześnie żuć i rozmawiać. - Wiesz może, gdzie jest Tony? Szukałem go w warsztacie, ale Jarvis poinformował mnie, że Tony wyszedł. Niestety nie chciał mi już powiedzieć dokąd.  
Steve podniósł wzrok znad talerza z naleśnikami i spojrzał w oko jednej z kamer.  
\- Jarvis? Gdzie jest Tony?  
\- Przykro mi, kapitanie – powiedział Jarvis i naprawdę brzmiał, jakby było mu przykro, co tylko pogłębiło niepokój Steve’a – ale Sir zakazał mi udzielania panom tej informacji.  
Co nigdy nie było dobrym znakiem.  
\- W porządku. Czy możesz mi zatem powiedzieć, jak dawno temu opuścił Wieżę? I czy powiedział komukolwiek, dokąd się wybiera?  
\- Sir wyszedł ponad siedemdziesiąt pięć godzin temu. Z moich informacji wynika, że rozmawiał wcześniej tylko z jedną osobą – niestety nie mogę powiedzieć, kto to był.  
Nie, żeby musiał. Steve był już w trakcie wybierania numeru, zanim jeszcze skończył mówić.  
\- Dzień dobry, pani Potts, kapitan Rogers z tej strony – przywitał się, ignorując Clinta, który gestami domagał się przełączenia rozmowy na głośnik. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale czy wie może pani, gdzie jest Tony? Nie kontaktował się z nikim od kilku dni i…  
\- Nie powiedział wam?  
\- Nie powiedział nam – czego?  
\- Tony jest w szpitalu. Przeszedł poważną operację serca dwa dni termu – powiedziała Pepper, a Steve poczuł, jak krew zamarza mu w żyłach. Poruszył bezgłośnie ustami, ściskając telefon tak mocno, że obudowa zatrzeszczała ostrzegawczo pod jego palcami. Zmusił się, żeby rozluźnić uścisk, biorąc drżący oddech.  
\- Dlaczego? Co się stało? Gdzie on jest?  
\- Jeśli sam nie powiedział, ja też nie powinnam tego robić, Steve – powiedziała Pepper łagodnie i Steve wzdrygnął się, bo było coś znaczącego w tym, że zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. - Sama dowiedziałam się tylko dlatego, że w odpowiednim czasie zadałam właściwe pytanie.  
\- Pani Potts. Pepper. - Steve z trudem mówił przez zaciśnięte szczęki. - Gdzie on jest? Proszę.  
Pepper milczała przez chwilę, zanim westchnęła ciężko.  
\- W szpitalu w Korei. W Seulu. Powinien wrócić za dwa dni…  
Ale Steve już nie słuchał, rozłączając się i zrywając z krzesła. Clint deptał mu po piętach, kiedy szedł do windy.  
\- Rogers, do diabła – co jest? Co się dzieje? Co ze Starkiem? Czemu idziesz na dach?  
\- Lecę do Seulu. Tony tam jest, w szpitalu. Miał operację serca.  
\- Co? - Clint brzmiał na wstrząśniętego. - Co się stało?  
\- Nie wiem – mruknął Steve. - Ale zamierzam się dowiedzieć.  
Nie zdziwił się, kiedy Clint dołączył do niego w guinjetcie.  
\- Nat jest w Tajpej na misji – powiedział znad telefonu. - Mówi, że jeśli będzie potrzebna, zjawi się niezależnie od niej. Czy to coś, nie wiem, nagłego?  
\- W szpitalu w Korei? Nie sądzę. Z tego co mówiła Potts, to brzmiało raczej, jak jakaś zaplanowana operacja, nie coś, co stało się nagle.  
\- I nic nam nie powiedział? - Clint warknął coś pod nosem. - Oczywiście, że nie, ten przeklęty, sam-sobie-poradzę, głupi…  
Wciąż narzekał, kiedy wylatywali z hangaru. Steve oparł się o siedzenie i zamknął oczy. Nawet przy maksymalnej prędkości, mieli przed sobą kilka godzin drogi.  
\- Myślisz, że chodzi o reaktor? - Głos Clinta wyrwał go z zamyślenia i Steve spojrzał na niego, zaciskając usta. - Czyli chodzi o reaktor – zgadł Clint, obserwując go uważnie. - Co wiesz?  
\- Powiedział, ze go to boli. Kiedy byliśmy na gali.  
Nie wiedział, czy powinien mówić coś więcej, a ilość tajemnic i niedomówień między ludźmi, którzy powinni być zgraną drużyną, zaczynała go przytłaczać.  
Jeśli Tony potrzebował operacji serca – operacji na tyle skomplikowanej, by jedynego eksperta, który mógł ją przeprowadzić, musiał szukać aż w Korei – to nie było coś, co się planuje z dnia na dzień. Tony musiał wiedzieć o tym od tygodni, może nawet miesięcy – i nie powiedział im ani słowa. Z drugiej strony – i Steve nie wiedział, co jest gorsze – jeśli jego stan był na tyle poważny, że musiał tej operacji potrzebować, to jak świadczyło o nich, że nikt niczego nie zauważył?  
On nie mówił, oni nie pytali.  
Steve miał wrażenie, że lot jest tak nieznośnie wolny, że szybciej dostałby się do Seulu na piechotę.  
\- Myślisz, że wszystko z nim w porządku? - zapytał, zanim zdążył opanować swój głos i troska w nim była na tyle oczywista, że sam się skrzywił. Natasza miała rację, był beznadziejny w ukrywaniu tego, jak mu zależy na Tonym.  
Clint spojrzał na niego – trochę zbyt uważnie – ale na szczęście nie skomentował.  
\- Jasne, Cap – powiedział nieco za pogodnie. - Złego diabli nie biorą.

\- Steve jest w drodze.  
Tony podniósł wzrok znad tabletu, posyłając Pepper zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
\- W drodze dokąd?  
\- Tutaj. Wie, że jesteś w szpitalu i że miałeś operację – najwyraźniej dowiedział się dopiero ode mnie, mimo że miałeś z nimi porozmawiać – a że to Steve, to nie sądzę, by cierpliwie czekał, aż wrócisz i raczysz mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nikomu, gdzie jedziesz?  
\- Bo chcieliby wiedzieć po co.  
\- A to by było złe, bo…? Tony, mówimy o twojej drużynie. Powinieneś był im powiedzieć.  
\- Nie powiedziałbym nawet tobie, gdybym miał taki wybór – oznajmił Tony i skrzywił się pod jej miażdżącym spojrzeniem. - Przepraszam. Tak, słyszę, jak to brzmi. Ale poszło dobrze i nie ma się o co…  
\- Tak – powiedziała Pepper bez wyrazu. - Nie ma się o co martwić, mimo że wczoraj musieli cię intubować, a twoje serce dwa razy przestawało bić.  
\- Byłoby trochę nudno, gdyby nie takie urozmaicenia? - zażartował niepewnie i Pepper spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nudno? Tony, czasami nie mogę po prostu uwierzyć, że jesteś takim… - Pepper urwała, zanim straciła panowanie nad sobą i zaczęła wrzeszczeć na oddziale szpitalnym. Mocno ścisnęła palcami nos u nasady, starając się opanować. - Nie. Dość. Nie rób tego. Nie żartuj, kiedy mogłeś umrzeć. Po prostu dość.  
\- Podobno śmiech to najlepsze lekarstwo… - zaczął Tony i zamilkł, widząc jej wzrok. - Okej, w porządku. Żadnych żartów o umieraniu.  
\- I powiedz Steve’owi, co się stało. Powinien wiedzieć.  
\- Nie, żebym miał jakiś wybór, prawda? - Tony wywrócił oczami. - Wiesz, kiedy nie mogę kłamać?  
\- Był naprawdę zmartwiony.  
\- Zmartwiony? Czemu?  
\- Nie wiem, Tony, może dlatego, że zniknąłeś na tydzień i nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jesteś?  
No dobrze, to miało sens.  
\- Ale czemu zamierza tu przylecieć? - Tony zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając podejrzliwie na Pepper. - Kazałaś mu?  
\- Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić?  
\- Żeby zmusić mnie do rozmowy z nim teraz, kiedy nie mogę kłamać i muszę powiedzieć mu prawdę?  
Pepper żachnęła się.  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że tak bym tobą manipulowała?  
\- Nic, czego nie robiłabyś już wcześniej. - Tony ugryzł się w język, ale było już za późno i słowa padły. - No wiesz, mówisz mi, że idziemy na randkę, a kiedy jesteśmy na miejscu okazuje się, że to spotkanie biznesowe, na które nie chciałem iść. O czym wiedziałaś.  
Pepper zaczerwieniła się, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Przeprosiłam cię za to.  
\- Tak, cóż, to nadal mnie wkurza. - Tony westchnął, pocierając palcami policzek. - Ugh, dajmy temu spokój, naprawdę, ja nawet NIE CHCĘ o tym mówić, to tylko…  
\- W porządku. Zasłużyłam. - Pepper pokręciła głową. - Ale nawet, jeśli masz powodu, by mi nie ufać…  
\- Ufam ci!- powiedział Tony szybko. - Po prostu myślę, że użyjesz wszystkich niezbędnych środków, żeby zmusić mnie do zrobienia tego, co uznasz za słuszne.  
Zapadła cisza i Tony spojrzał na nią pokonany.  
\- Hm, to wcale nie zabrzmiało lepiej, prawda?  
\- Nie musiałabym uciekać się do takich metod, gdybyś – nie, stop, nie będziemy o tym teraz rozmawiać, za dziesięć minut mam wideokonferencję. Tony, jeśli się dowiem, że opuściłeś ten szpital zanim Steve zdołał do niego dotrzeć, kopnę ten twój głupi tyłek tak mocno, że piętą wybiję ci oko, jasne?  
\- Anatomicznie nieprawdopodobne.  
\- To mi nie przeszkodzi spróbować.  
Tony nic już nie powiedział i gdyby Pepper nie śpieszyła się tak bardzo, zaniepokoiłaby ją zapewne jego nagła potulność, ale Pepper się spieszyła i odeszła, stukając obcasami – a kiedy tylko zniknęła, Tony natychmiast usiadł na łóżku. Zakazała mu uciekać, ale nie zapytała go, czy na pewno poczeka na Steve’a i niech go diabli, jeśli zamierzał...  
Ale zanim zdążył coś zrobić, głowa Pepper pojawiła się w drzwiach.  
\- Acha, Tony – powiedziała słodko. - I nie trudź się uciekaniem, Steve nie zadzwonił do mnie przed chwilą, tylko jakieś cztery godziny temu, więc będzie tu lada moment. Właśnie ląduje.  
Tony spojrzał na nią wściekle.  
\- Ty…  
\- Nie powiedziałam, że nie masz racji – poinformowała go sucho. - Czasem odrobina manipulacji jest w twoim najlepszym interesie.  
Tony warknął coś, kiedy wyszła. Co za mała – nie, zaraz, nie pora na to. Wciąż miał czas.  
Pozbył się kroplówki i odłączył maszyny monitorujące z łatwością – nic, czego nie robił na samym sobie już setki razy wcześniej – i miał koło czterdziestu sekund, zanim pojawi się pielęgniarka. Ignorując ból w klatce piersiowej, zdołał tylko podejść do okna i otworzyć je, oceniając wysokość – kiedy czyjeś ręce złapały go w pasie i, zanim zdążył mrugnąć, Steve kładł go z powrotem do łóżka, a Clint zamykał okno.  
Tak. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o plan ucieczki.  
W tej chwili, zaalarmowana najwidoczniej brakiem odczytów, do pomieszczenia wpadła udręczona pielęgniarka i zatrzymała się gwałtownie, widząc połowę składu Avengers przy łóżku.  
\- Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą – zapewnił ją Steve, posyłając mu ciężkie spojrzenie i Tony zamknął oczy, opadając na poduszki. To będzie cholerna katastrofa. - Zostaw nas samych, proszę. Założymy kroplówkę z powrotem.  
\- Nie, żeby którykolwiek z was miał przeszkolenie medyczne – burknął Tony i Steve ścisnął ostrzegawczo jego ramię. - No co? To prawda.  
\- Cóż, w takim razie dobrze, że możesz zrobić to sam, nie? - zapytał Clint i Tony już miał powiedzieć, że jasne i że to nic takiego, kiedy -  
\- Wolałbym nie. Czasami potrzebuję kilku prób i za każdym razem to cholernie boli.  
Oczywiście. Tony przysiągł sobie, że kiedy to kurewskie zaklęcie przestanie działać, będzie kłamać przez kolejnych dziesięć lat bez przerwy, tak dla sportu.  
Pielęgniarka najwyraźniej otrząsnęła się z pierwszej potrzeby, która kazała jej biec po długopis i zdobyć autografy, i na powrót umieściła w nim wszystkie niezbędne rurki, przywracając go też do pozycji poziomej. Nie zdołał nawet zaprotestować, kiedy silna ręka Steve’a wciąż spoczywała na jego ramieniu, jakby bał się, że Tony znów spróbuje uciec. Nie, żeby mógł. Kiedy wyszła, napięcie w pomieszczeniu jeszcze wzrosło i powietrze było tak gęste, że można by kroić je nożem.  
\- Dlaczego nic nam nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Bo nie chciałem, żebyście widzieli – odpowiedział Tony od razu i zaklął. No to będzie zabawne, już czuł to w kościach.  
\- Operacja serca, Tony – naciskał Steve, głosem stłumionym ze złości. Przynajmniej wciąż pilnował się na tyle, by nie podnosić głosu i Tony zaczął sam ze sobą robić zakłady, jak długo wytrzyma. Z jakiegoś powodu zwykle kończyli, krzycząc na siebie w takich miejscach, niezależnie od tego, który z nich wylądował w szpitalu tym razem. - Mogłeś nie przeżyć. Mogło ci się coś stać. I gdyby coś poszło nie tak…  
\- To musiałbyś sobie z tym poradzić. - Tony wciąż wbijał wzrok w sufit, uparcie na niego nie patrząc. - Poza tym wszystko się udało, prawda? Więc nie ma o czym mówić. To nie ma już znaczenia i…  
\- To ma znaczenie dla mnie! - krzyknął Steve i Tony w końcu na niego spojrzał. Trzydzieści dwie sekundy, to jakiś nowy rekord. - Gdybyś mi powiedział…  
\- To chciałbyś wiedzieć dlaczego! A ja nie chciałem, żeby ktoś wiedział, ale w obecnym stanie – cóż, nie, żebym miał wybór, prawda? Więc odpuść i pozwól mi zdecydować, co zachowam dla siebie!  
\- Okej. - Steve odezwał się tak nagle, że Tony zamilkł, bo usłyszał trzeszczenie ramy łóżka, kiedy Steve z całej siły zacisnął na niej pięści. Nie krzyczał już i najwyraźniej starał się opanować. - Masz rację. Nie będę pytać teraz. Ale kiedy zaklęcie przestanie działać, jesteś mi winien rozmowę, Tony.  
Tony zmarszczył brwi. Kapitan Ameryka ot tak wycofujący się z kłótni ze względu na komfort Tony’ego? To było coś nowego. Miłego, właściwie i - zanim Tony zdążył o tym chociażby pomyśleć…  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że mnie znosisz i jesteś moim przyjacielem – wypalił i zapragnął wlać sobie kwas do ust. Ale zanim miał chwilę, by spanikować, jego uwagę zwróciło to, że Steve unika jego wzroku.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział Steve niezręcznie i Tony aż uniósł się z łóżka. - Ty moim też, oczywiście…  
\- Nie wierzysz mi – zrozumiał Tony i przełknął ślinę. - Uważasz, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Myślałem, że tak.  
\- Jesteśmy! - powiedział Steve pospiesznie, ale nawet na niego nie patrzył. - Po prostu nigdy nie mówiłeś, że…  
\- Że cię lubię? - och zamknij się, zamknij się, po prostu siedź cicho, błagał Tony samego siebie, ale jego usta poruszały się z własnej woli. - Ale ja cię lubię. Zależy mi na tobie, Steve.  
Koniec. Zamierzał zaszyć sobie usta. A Steve tylko kiwał głową, jakby zamierzał uczynić to nowym sportem olimpijskim, wycofując się jednocześnie z sali.  
\- Dzięki – wykrztusił. - Ja… doceniam.  
I uciekł. Tony spojrzał na Clinta bez słowa.  
\- Co do – zaczął gniewnie, po czym wywrócił oczami, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. Clint wyglądał, jakby mężnie walczył, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Wrzuć na luz, nie zamierzam ciągnąć tych ckliwości dalej.  
\- Nie szkodzi – Clint ukrył uśmiech, sięgając po swój łuk. - Umiem czytać między wierszami, blaszaku. I cieszę się, że wszystko dobrze poszło. A teraz wybacz, mam pewnego dinozaura do złapania.  
Kiedy Clint wyszedł, zaledwie minutę zajęło Jarvisowi poinformowanie go, że quinjet odleciał i Tony zamrugał, opadając z powrotem na łóżko.  
To było tak pozbawione sensu.  
\- Sir, kapitan Rogers przeprasza za swój nagły wyjazd i życzy szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia – powiedział Jarvis i Tony westchnął. To wszystko przez to, że nie potrafił się zamknąć – ale, do diabła, czy to było dla Steve’a aż tak straszne, dowiedzieć się, że Tony uważa go za przyjaciela? Mógł nie czuć tego samego, w porządku – choć to jednak trochę bolało – ale żeby od razu uciekać?

Minęły dwa dni, nim lekarze zdecydowali, że może opuścić szpital i Tony był bliski chodzenia po ścianach. Nienawidził bezczynności i nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spędził tyle czasu leżąc w łóżku. I dawno nie był tak szczęśliwy jak w chwili, w której mógł znowu usiąść przy stole w swoim warsztacie z młotkiem w ręku. Teraz zamierzał rzucić się w wir pracy i…  
\- Sir? Agentka Romanov czeka przy drzwiach.  
Jasne.  
\- Wpuść ją, J – powiedział z rezygnacją, ocierając brudne czoło tylko trochę mniej brudnym nadgarstkiem, kiedy rozejrzał się za jakąś szmatą do wytarcia rąk. - Pani Romanov, jak miło panią widzieć. Wróciłaś z tajnej misji szpiegowskiej, o której nic nie wiemy i dlatego wiemy, że była?  
\- A pan wrócił do sarkazmu, panie Stark? Gratuluję.  
\- Gdzie jest wola, tam znajdzie się i sposób. - Tony istotnie lepiej już kontrolował co mówi – oby - wciąż daleko od normalności, niestety, ale nie wyrzucał już z głowy wszystkiego, co tylko się w niej pojawiło. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
\- Myślałam bardziej o tym, co ja mogłabym zrobić dla ciebie.  
To było raczej zaskakujące i Tony spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Parę odpowiedzi – powiedziała spokojnie i Tony odsunął się od niej mimowolnie. Ale nie, Natasza, mimo że była szpiegiem, była po ich stronie, nie wykorzystałaby jego stanu, żeby…  
\- Powiedz mi, Tony – zagadnęła, zanim zdążył spanikować. - Czy jesteś teraz w Avengers?  
\- Co? - Tony zamrugał, spoglądając na nią z konsternacją. - Jasne, jestem w zespole, więc z definicji…  
\- Czy _czujesz się_ jakbyś należał do Avengers? - sprecyzowała, patrząc na niego przenikliwie i Tony poruszył się niespokojnie. A więc to o tym mieli rozmawiać.  
\- Słuchaj, nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz, ale… - zaczął ostrożnie.  
\- Ufasz mi? - zapytała nagle.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział od razu – i chyba zaskoczyło to ich oboje w równym stopniu. Nie, żeby Natasza dała po sobie poznać to zaskoczenie, bo jej twarz była nieczytelna jak zawsze, a jednak było coś takiego w błysku jej zwężonych oczu – i, do licha, od kiedy Tony znał ją na tyle dobrze, by móc to poznać?  
\- W takim razie zaufasz mi w tym, że powiem ci teraz prawdę. - Podeszła tak blisko, że Tony poczuł się niepewnie, zaniepokojony intensywnym wyrazem jej oczu i prawie poprosił, żeby się odsunęła, a wtedy…  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała i Tony zamrugał.  
\- Co?  
\- Przepraszam – powtórzyła niewzruszenie. - Chyba nigdy jeszcze ci tego nie powiedziałam, więc mówię ci to teraz. Przepraszam, że powiedziałam Fury’emu, że nie można ci ufać. Tony Stark jest tak samo godny bycia w Avengers, jak Iron Man. I cieszę się, że mam cię w swojej drużynie.  
Tony patrzył na nią bez słowa.  
\- Żałuję, że źle zaczęliśmy – ciągnęła, nie pozwalając mu wyjść z szoku. - I chciałabym to naprawić. Dlatego pytam – czy czujesz się częścią Avengers? - I Tony naprawdę nie chciał tego mówić, ale oczywiście…  
\- Nie całkiem – powiedział. - Ale to nie wasza wina. Mam na myśli – wam to przychodzi z łatwością, to całe bycie zespołem, a ja nigdy nie byłem zbyt dobry w relacjach z innymi ludźmi i może być ciężko mnie zaakceptować, więc – rozumiem to.  
Coś w jej wzroku sprawiło, że zjeżył się wewnętrznie. Jeśli miała się nad nim litować…  
\- Wiesz, Tony, problem polega na tym, że nie rozumiesz. W ogóle.  
I Tony był autentycznie dotknięty.  
\- Z moim IQ myślę, że tak, że jednak rozumiem dobrze większość rzeczy – powiedział sucho. - Czy Rhodey cię do tego namówił? Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem mu nic mówić, pieprzony zdrajca.  
\- Rozmawiałam ci nim, ale nie musiał mnie do niczego namawiać. Chciałam to zrobić już dawno, ale…  
\- Ale wtedy bym cię nie słuchał – powiedział Tony i to był ten poziom szczerości, na którym czuł się naprawdę niekomfortowo. - Okej, słuchaj… czemu mówić o tym teraz? Dobrze nam idzie. Współpracujemy ze sobą.  
\- Tak, podczas walk. A czemu nie ma cię prawie nigdy na wieczorach filmowych?  
Cóż, to było dziwnie konkretne.  
\- Bo zwykle nie pamiętam, kiedy jest czwartek – powiedział, starając się nie myśleć, co to o nim mówiło. - Nie jestem wielkim fanem zapamiętywania dat i nie zwracam uwagi na upływ czasu.  
\- W porządku. Zatem, gdyby ktoś po ciebie przychodził… albo wręcz – Jarvis? - zagadnęła. - Czy mógłbyś tak ustawić kalendarz Tony’ego, by informował go o wieczorach filmowych?  
\- Oczywiście, agentko Romanov. - Jarvis wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany i Tony rzucił jednej z kamer ostre spojrzenie.  
\- Whoa, czekaj, czy moje zdanie już się tu nie liczy? Przypominam, że to ja cię zaprojektowałem i…  
\- A więc _nie chcesz_ przyjść na wieczór filmowy? - zapytała Natasza i Tony, wciąż oburzony zdradą Jarvisa, nawet nie zdążył skontrolować swojej odpowiedzi, kiedy…  
\- Nie przyszedłem kilka razy, bo nie byłem pewien, czy jestem tam mile widziany i nie chciałem, żebyście czuli się w mojej obecności niezręcznie i – hej, to nie fair, mieliście nie zadawać mi pytań!  
\- Tony – zapytała twardo, pochylając się ku niemu. - Czy czujesz się częścią zespołu?  
\- Nie. - W porządku, powiedział to. I chociaż pewna część niego była tym zażenowana, inna była prawie zadowolona, że wyrzucił z siebie to, co ukrywał tak długo. - Nie jestem częścią Avengers. Wciąż jestem tylko konsultantem. Jeśli chodzi o maszynę bojową, Rhodey mógłby mnie spokojnie zastąpić, a gdybym wciąż projektował i finansował te projekty, nikt z was by nie zauważył różnicy.  
Natasza patrzyła na niego, jej twarz była tak samo niewzruszona jak zwykle – a potem maska opadła nagle, pozostawiając żal i poczucie winy. Tony mógł tylko zamrugać.  
\- Przepraszam. To z powodu tego raportu, tak? Który napisałam?  
\- Nie – odpowiedział od razu. - Nie całkiem. Po prostu… nie jestem taki jak wy, bo wy jesteście niezastąpieni. A zbroję mógłby włożyć każdy, więc gdyby mnie zabrakło… co? - zapytał obronnie, kiedy patrzyła na niego sondująco.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że na to pozwoliłam.  
\- Nat…  
\- Tony. - Złapała jego rękę tak nagle, że z trudem powstrzymał się, by jej nie wyrwać. - Jesteś nieoceniony dla zespołu. Bez ciebie nie byłoby Avengers.  
\- Nieprawda – zaprotestował. - Fury by…  
\- Tak, Fury stanąłby na głowie, żeby znaleźć zastępstwo, ale ty, Tony – ty jesteś ważny dla nas. Nie tylko jako sojusznik na polu walki, ale jako ktoś bliski. Chcę poznać cię lepiej. Zaprzyjaźnić się z tobą.  
\- Zaprzyjaźnić? - Tony powtórzył płasko. Na twarzy Nataszy przez chwilę gościł smutek, zanim uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.  
\- Tak. I przykro mi, że z tym zwlekałam tak długo. Jesteś częścią zespołu. I mówię w imieniu nas wszystkich.  
Tak, jasne – to na pewno nie była prawda.  
Natasza musiała zauważyć jakąś zmianę w jego twarzy, bo zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- O czym pomyślałeś? - zapytała i naprawdę nie chciał jej mówić, ale – pieprzone zaklęcie prawdy.  
\- O Stevie. W jego imieniu też mówisz?  
I nie wiedział, czemu opinia Steve’a była dla niego tak ważna, ale wcale nie podobał mu się uśmiech Nataszy. To, jak na niego patrzyła, tym bardziej.  
\- Czemu sam go nie spytasz?  
\- Bo ja i Steve mamy pewne problemy z rozmową? - prychnął, spoglądając na nią spode łba. - Wiesz, albo zaczynamy na siebie wrzeszczeć, abo zaczyna robić się dziwnie?  
\- Dziwnie?  
\- Intensywnie. Niewygodnie. Nie wiem.  
\- I jak myślisz, czemu tak jest?  
\- Bo nie umiem go zrozumieć? - Tony był zły, że tak naciskała. - Jakbyśmy nigdy nie myśleli o tym samym i doprowadza mnie to do szału, bo intryguje mnie ten facet i ja… - urwał nagle, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. - ...chcę go poznać – dokończył z rozpędu i zamilkł na dobre.  
Co, do cholery? A to skąd się wzięło?  
Natasza pokiwała głową. Obserwowała go czujnie jak sęp swoją ofiarę.  
\- I czemu chcesz go poznać?  
\- Bo jest interesujący – warknął, desperacko pragnąć ugryźć się w język, bo to już było… - Chcę, żeby mnie lubił… dobra, czekaj, do jasnej cholery…  
\- A czemu tego chcesz? - Natasza uniosła palec i Tony miał ochotę go jej odgryźć, kiedy spojrzał na nią wściekle.  
\- Bo ja go – ja… kurwa! – myślę, że go… szlag! - Tony urwał, uderzając ręką w usta tak mocno, że prawie wybił sobie zęby. O kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, i co do cholery.  
Natasza uśmiechnęła się do niego w sposób, który nie sprawiał, że czuł się w jakimkolwiek stopniu komfortowo, kiedy wstała od stołu.  
\- Tak. Teraz zaczynasz rozumieć. Może powinieneś pomyśleć o tym więcej?  
Tony spojrzał na nią gniewnie, wciąż przezornie trzymając usta zamknięte i Natasza zasalutowała mu beztrosko dłonią, wychodząc z warsztatu. A kiedy zostawiła go samego…  
Jezu. To wszystko, co powiedział – o czym pomyślał – było prawdą. Nie chciał nigdy przyznać się do tego sam przed sobą, bo to by było śmieszne, bo dobra, może i trochę był zauroczony Kapitanem Ameryką, kiedy był nastolatkiem i może raz czy dwa rozproszyły go podczas wspólnych treningów ramiona Steve’a i sposób, w jaki dotykał jego dłoni, no i może złapał sam siebie na uśmiechaniu się jak idiota, kiedy patrzył na niego, jak rysuje w pokoju wspólnym…  
Jasna cholera. Zrozumienie uderzyło w niego z całą siłą.  
Był takim pieprzonym idiotą.  
Kochał Steve'a Rogersa.


	6. Chapter 6

Przenikliwy sygnał alarmu zaskoczył Tony’ego podczas snu i sprawił, że przebudził się gwałtownie, spadając ze swojego stanowiska obok stołu warsztatowego, przy którym przysnął podczas pracy. Rozbudził się nagle, stracił równowagę i upadł ciężko na plecy, przez chwilę kompletnie nie wiedząc, co dzieje się wokół niego. Zrozumienie sprawiło, że skoczył na równe nogi, czekając, aż aktywuje się Mark-43 i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy nic się nie stało.  
\- Jarvis, zbroja!  
\- Przykro mi, sir, ale muszę przypomnieć, że do czasu ustania działania klątwy, został pan wyłączony z aktywnego składu.  
Szlag. Tony zatrzymał się w pół kroku, z determinacją odwracając do monitorów.  
\- W porządku. Włącz mnie na linię, chcę na bieżąco wiedzieć, co się dzieje.  
To, że mógł tylko siedzieć i słuchać, nie mając żadnego wpływu na akcję ani nie móc w żaden sposób pomóc, było nie do zniesienia i Tony prawie podskoczył, kiedy na linii usłyszał Clinta.  
\- Hawkeye na linii, co się dzieje?  
\- Napad na bank w centrum Manhattanu – odpowiedział, sprawdzając pliki, które zgrał z serwerów Shield.  
\- Iron Man? - Steve nie brzmiał na przesadnie szczęśliwego, słysząc jego głos. - Jesteś na ławce rezerwowych. Co robisz na linii?  
\- No wiesz, spędzam czas? Wow, te raporty mają więcej dziur niż ser szwajcarski, nic dziwnego, że…  
\- Gdzie jesteś, do diabła?  
\- U siebie, przeglądając pliki. - Tony postanowił zignorować wyraźną naganę w głosie Steve’a. - Nie, żebym nie chciał do was dołączyć, niestety J nie pozwala mi aktywować zbroi.  
\- Dobra robota, Jarvis.  
\- Dziękuję, kapitanie Rogers.  
Tony zacisnął zęby, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się od komentarza.  
\- Nie przejmujcie się mną i róbcie swoje. Po prostu zostanę na linii.  
\- To możesz zrobić – zgodził się Steve z nutą ulgi.  
Co było cholernie irytujące.  
\- Dzięki za pozwolenie, Cap – burknął. - To wprost kurwa fantastyczne, że masz wieczną potrzebę kwestionowania tego, co robię.  
\- Jeden raz – westchnął Clint. - Tylko jeden raz obudzić się w świecie, w którym nie będę musiał słuchać, jak mama i tata się kłócą.  
\- To samo życzenie ode mnie.  
\- Bruce! - krzyknął radośnie Tony. - Kiedy wróciłeś?  
\- Wczoraj. - Mógł prawie usłyszeć, jak Bruce uśmiecha się po drugiej stronie linii.  
\- I nie zadzwoniłeś? Ranisz mnie, doktorze.  
\- Wybacz. - Zaśmiał się Bruce. - Jak rozumiem, zaklęcie już minęło?  
\- Co? A, nie. Jeszcze nie.  
\- O. - Było w głosie Bruce’a coś dziwnego i Tony uniósł brwi, zastanawiając się, w czym problem, kiedy przez chwilę panowała cisza. - Przepraszam – odezwał się po chwili Bruce, znacznie poważniej. - Powinienem był zadzwonić.  
Cholera.  
\- Nie, w porządku, nie jestem _aż tak_ zraniony - powiedział szybko. - Po prostu czekałem, aż się odezwiesz. - To wcale nie brzmiało lepiej i Tony uderzył dłonią w czoło. - Nie winię cię! Pewnie byłeś zajęty i tyle.  
\- Nadal przepraszam. Będę pamiętał, żeby zadzwonić następnym razem.  
Świetnie. Teraz wszyscy mieli go za żądnego uwagi natręta.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi, Bruce. Nie jestem zły.  
\- Przepraszam, że przerywam – odezwał się Clint – ale zaraz startujemy. Gdzie jesteś, Nat?  
\- Wychodzę z Shield. Mam samochód, będę niedługo.  
\- Gdybym miał dostęp do zbroi, już czekałbym na was na miejscu – powiedział sucho Tony. - Zrobiłbym zwiad. Uratował z drzew wystraszone kotki. Takie tam rzeczy.  
\- Tony, jeśli zamierzasz narzekać, zejdź z linii – poprosił Steve i Tony nawet nie skomentował tego idiotyzmu. Nie pozwolili mu wziąć udziału w akcji, ale wciąż mógł przydać się im stąd.  
\- Jestem na miejscu, ludzie. - Głos Nataszy był spięty. - I może się pośpieszcie. To nie wygląda na zwykły napad.  
Tony nie zdążył wydać polecenia, kiedy Jarvis pokazał obraz ze wszystkich dostępnych na miejscu kamer. Czasem żałował, że jego SI nie ma fizycznego ciała, taką miał ochotę go uściskać.  
\- Powiększ to od frontu… czekaj. - Tony wpatrywał się w trzęsący obraz nagrania z czyjegoś telefonu i transmisji na żywo z miejsca zdarzenia. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.  
\- Bo to nie jest napad – powiedział ostro. - Widzę agentów Hydry na obu piętrach.  
Clint zaklął.  
\- Dzięki, Iron Man. Bierzemy się za to.  
Tony patrzył, jak quinjet ląduje jednocześnie z jednostką sił specjalnych. Cóż, to powinno być zabawne. Federalni niechętnie dzielili się zabawkami.  
\- Avengersi, odbiór – warknął jeden z nich i Tony wywrócił oczami, skupiając się na swojej robocie. Bez pudła mógł przewidzieć wynik słownej przepychanki, bo niech Bóg ma w opiece każdego, kto próbuje przegadać Kapitana Amerykę. Wiedział coś o tym. I kiedy Steve istotnie wygrał pyskówkę, Tony zdążył już wyłączyć wszystkie wewnętrzne systemy nadzoru budynku.  
\- W porządku, są teraz jak dzieci we mgle, śmiało możecie wchodzić. Skarbiec, do którego tak desperacko się pchają, jest na drugim piętrze. Użyjcie klatki schodowej.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział krótko Steve i Tony odmruknął coś, przerzucając na większy ekran obraz z kamery Clinta.  
\- Ani śladu agentów Hydry na parterze, spróbuję zajść ich od tyłu. - Natasza oderwała się od grupy i Tony sprawdził jej drogę.  
\- Główne przyjęcie dwa piętra nad tobą, agentko Romanov. W imieniu szanownych gospodarzy chciałbym cię na nie gorąco zaprosić. - Tony patrzył, jak wspina się po schodach przeciwpożarowych. - Wygląda na to, że jesteś niecierpliwie wypatrywana. Czekają na ciebie przy wyjściu.  
\- Jak uprzejmie – wymruczała Natasza, wyłamując zamek w oknie, żeby się wślizgnąć do środka budynku. - Gdzie jesteś, Cap?  
\- W drodze na górę. - Tony widział, jak Steve biegnie schodami przed Clintem i jak – jakim cudem udawało mu się poruszać tak cicho przy całej tej masie mięśniowej, którą musiał dźwigać? To była odwieczna zagadka. - Bądźcie gotowi na…  
\- Niezły tyłek, Cap – pochwalił Tony, zanim się zdołał powstrzymać. - Tylko dzięki niemu mogę czasem znieść, że odchodzisz.  
Dzięki, mózgu. To mogłeś zatrzymać dla siebie.  
\- ...gotowi do wejścia na trzy – podjął Steve trochę bardziej zduszonym głosem i odchrząknął. - Iron Man, odnośnie misji…  
\- Nie możesz go winić, Cap, mówimy o flagowym tyłku Ameryki! - wtrącił Clint. - To i tak jakaś odmiana, zwykle mówi tylko o swoim.  
\- Co chcesz, mam świetny tyłek – mruknął Tony i parsknął śmiechem. - Hej, patrzcie, to prawda, skoro udało mi się to powiedzieć, Tony Stark ma boski tyłek.  
\- Przynajmniej prawda, w którą wierzysz – powiedział Clint złośliwie i Tony prychnął. Drań. - Ale to dobrze dla twojej pewności siebie. Wciąż niezachwiana, co?  
\- Żartujesz? Nigdy nie była mniejsz - ugh, cholera, zignoruj to! - Tony westchnął.  
\- Czymże jest życie bez małej dawki zwątpienia – pocieszył go Clint.  
\- Zamknijcie się obaj – nakazał Steve. - Clint, wchodzimy.  
\- Za tobą, Cap.  
Tony na moment stracił Steve’a z oczu, gdy Clint nagle przyklęknął, prawdopodobnie po to, by móc naciągnąć strzałę – i dopiero, kiedy utkwiła w celu, zauważył agenta Hydry, który teraz zwalał się na ziemię.  
\- Nieźle, Barton. Zasłużyłeś na złotą gwiazdkę.  
\- Ssij mi, Stark.  
Nagły ruch przyciągnął wzrok Tony’ego do kamery Nataszy, gdzie zobaczył tylko czubek głowy jakiegoś faceta, zanim łokieć Czarnej Wdowy z całej siły uderzył go w czaszkę.  
\- Ups. To musiało boleć.  
Nie odpowiedziała, przyczajając się za rogiem. Z korytarza dobiegał tupot butów kilku agentów – poważnie, czy mogliby poruszać się jeszcze głośniej? - i kiedy tylko znaleźli się bliżej, padli jeden za drugim pod błyskawicznymi ciosami jej pięści.  
\- Muszę ci przyznać, Romanov, czasami zapominam, jaka jesteś przerażająca.  
\- Błąd. - Tony prawie widział jej groźny uśmiech.  
\- Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy tu sami – powiedział Steve z wahaniem. Tony sprawdził sygnatury ciepła, które pokazywał mu Jarvis i zmarszczył brwi. Zupełnie, jakby oni…  
\- Uważaj!  
Tony patrzył jak sparaliżowany, jak czerwień przysłania obraz z kamery Clinta, a wokół śmigają kule. Clint chyba biegł – usłyszał zgrzyt metalu, kiedy wskoczył do otworu wentylacyjnego.  
\- Oberwałem. Są na czwartym piętrze. Idą od twojej strony, Cap.  
Steve zaklął i Tony usłyszał, jak Natasza zaczyna biec. Nie było szans, żeby mogła zdążyć.  
\- Ten otwór wentylacyjny sprowadzi cię z powrotem na parter, Clint. Skos za dwadzieścia metrów.  
\- Dzięki, Tones.  
Słyszał tylko zdyszany oddech, kiedy Clint czołgał się wzdłuż ciasnego przejścia – a potem coś brzdęknęło tuż za nim i zdążył tylko odwrócić głowę…  
\- Nie! - krzyknął Tony, kiedy rozległy się strzały. Clint musiał upaść i ekran zgasł. - Kurwa!  
\- Gdzie on jest? - warknęła Natasza. - Daj mi drogę, Stark.  
\- Schodami w górę, dwa razy w lewo i potem w prawo – poinstruował ją i zmienił częstotliwość na komunikację z Shield. - Iron Man z tej strony, potrzebna natychmiastowa ewakuacja medyczna, Hawkeye ranny.  
Kolejna seria strzałów. Tony widział na czujnikach, jak Steve zbliża się do lokalizacji Clinta, a agenci Hydry padają pod jego pięściami. Było ich za dużo, więc nakierował tam Hulka – i westchnął z ulgą, kiedy ten spadł przez sufit niemal wprost przed Steve’a, miażdżąc dwóch agentów własnym ciałem, a kolejnych pięciu unieszkodliwiając za pomocą machnięcia potężnym ciosem wielkiego ramienia. Droga została oczyszczona w kilka sekund.  
\- Romanov, jaki jest status? - Widział obraz z kamery Nataszy, kiedy wślizgnęła się w otwór wentylacyjny, którym szedł Clint i jego leżącą nieruchomo sylwetkę.  
\- Mam go. Żyje – powiedziała z ulgą, sprawdzając puls. - Jest nieprzytomny. Muszę go przenieść. Stracił dużo krwi. Kule przeszły na wylot. Dwa trafienia w nogę i jedno w ramię. Zabieram go stąd.  
Zawiązała prowizoryczny ucisk wokół uda Clinta, ale krew mimo to wciąż kapała z jego ciała.  
\- Gotowi na ewakuację? - Coś zatrzeszczało w głośnikach, kiedy łączył się z medykami. - Przywracam działanie wind.  
Na innej kamerze widział, że Steve wyciągnął na zewnątrz ostatnich agentów Hydry – cokolwiek było w środku zabezpieczyli to – ale jego wzrok natychmiast wrócił do Clinta. Sanitariusze wynosili go właśnie na noszach; wciąż był nieprzytomny, a jego twarz ledwie widoczna zza maski tlenowej.  
\- Skarbiec jest nienaruszony – powiedział jeden z federalnych do Steve’a. - Musieli wiedzieć, że się pojawicie, może nie spodziewali się, że tak szybko.  
\- Daj znać, jeśli się czegoś dowiesz.  
Medycy wnosili Clinta do karetki. Natasza szła obok wraz z Brucem, który ostrożnie okrywał nieprzytomnego łucznika kocem. Tony obserwował ich ze ściśniętym sercem.  
\- Dzięki za pomoc, Iron Man – usłyszał Steve’a i drgnął, wyrwany z zamyślenia.  
\- Co? - zapytał z roztargnieniem. - Nie ma za co.  
\- I, Tony… przepraszam, jeśli to wyglądało, że wątpię w twój osąd. Naprawdę nam dziś pomogłeś.  
Tony patrzył, jak Natasza delikatnie ociera krew z czoła Clinta i jak czerwone krople powoli skapują z jego kombinezonu, plamiąc beżową podłogę karetki.  
Wydawało mu się, że w niczym im dziś nie pomógł.

Wzór na białych płytkach, którymi wyłożono korytarz był nierówny i im dłużej Steve na niego patrzył, tym bardziej wydawało się to jakąś celową zniewagą, a nie kiepsko wykonanym projektem. Widziane kątem oka stopy w eleganckich butach, nerwowo chodzące w tę i z powrotem, wcale nie zmniejszały jego własnego niepokoju i dzięki Bogu, że była tam też Natasza ze swoją łagodzącą napięcie obecnością, bo Steve płynnie przechodził od zmartwienia do złości i dobrze wiedział, jak to się zwykle kończyło, gdy byli w szpitalach i kto na kim się wtedy wyładowywał.  
Im bardziej nerwowy stawał się Tony, tym bardziej chciał go poprosić, żeby się w końcu zatrzymał i usiadł, ale Tony miał tendencję do zamieniania się w stresie w syczącego na wszystkich kota, więc wolał go nie prowokować. Zwłaszcza, że był dokładnie świadomy, kogo niewątpliwie winił za to, co się stało.  
\- Stark, zlituj się i zatrzymaj na pięć sekund. Nawet stąd wyczuwam źle ulokowane poczucie winy – odezwała się Natasza i Steve posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a Tony wyrzucił w górę ręce w wyrazie bezsilnej frustracji.  
\- Oczywiście, że czuję się winny! - wykrzyknął z rozpaczliwą szczerością i Steve zmarszczył brwi, bo co, do diabła, zwykle w takich chwilach po prostu wyzywał wszystkich od idiotów. A tak, klątwa. Prawie zapomniał o niej przez kilka sekund. - Clint tam umierał, a ja miałem na to świetny widok przed ekranem w samodzielnym kinie i pierwszym rzędzie, jedyne, czego brakowało, to popcorn!  
\- Nic nie mogłeś zrobić – powiedział Bruce i Steve skrzywił się, bo to była jedna z tych rzeczy, na które Tony reagował zwykle jak rozwścieczony byk na czerwoną płachtę.  
\- Powinienem tam być! Jaki był, do kurwy nędzy, sens trzymania mnie z daleka, kiedy prawie radzę sobie z tą pieprzoną klątwą, a wy potrzebowaliście pomocy? Powinniście pozwolić mi tam być!  
Steve wyprostował się mimowolnie, bo to było oczywiste oskarżenie wycelowane prosto w niego.  
\- Wciąż jesteś narażony…  
\- Och, kurwa, nie dobijaj mnie – parsknął Tony. - Ja jestem narażony, a to Clint leży tam teraz nieprzytomny, bo mieliście za mało ludzi i dobrze o tym wiesz! Można było tego uniknąć…  
\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć! - Steve podniósł głos i – niespodzianka, świetnie, znowu wrzeszczeli na siebie w szpitalu. - Może nie zostałby ranny, a może i tak. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie i…  
\- Och, nie pieprz mi tu truizmów. Nigdy się nie dowiemy? No pewnie, że nie. I tak zrobiłeś błąd, nie pozwalając mi brać udziału!  
Słyszał panikę, ukrytą pod tym gniewem, ale i tak miał ochotę odwarknąć – kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i lekarz wyszedł do nich, notując coś w karcie. Wstali natychmiast wszyscy.  
\- Agent Barton jest stabilny – powiedział, zanim zdążyli zasypać go pytaniami. - Odzyskał przytomność i chce się z wami zobaczyć.  
Nim skończył mówić, Natasza była już w środku, zaś Bruce podążył za nią w nieco spokojniejszym tempie. Steve poświęcił chwilę, by podziękować lekarzowi, zanim wszedł. Czuł, że napięcie opuszcza jego mięśnie, kiedy oparł się o ścianę i patrzył, jak Clint stara się przybrać skruszony wyraz twarzy, kiedy Natasza zabija go wzrokiem.  
\- ...ze wszystkich durnych rzeczy! Naprawdę myślałam, że nauczyłeś się czegoś po tamtej akcji z przemytem, ale nie, wciąż jesteś lekkomyślnym idiotą!  
\- Na swoją obronę – zaczął Clint i urwał, uderzony w tył głowy. - Ała. Jestem ranny, kobieto.  
\- Naprawdę, zawsze musi się tak kończyć? - Natasza wciąż była zła, chociaż jej palce łagodnie gładziły teraz włosy Clinta. - Zabiłoby cię, gdybyś raz nie trafił do szpitala?  
\- Cóż, gdybym teraz nie trafił do szpitala to pewnie tak, więc formalnie rzecz biorąc… - Clint zamilkł pod jej spojrzeniem. - Okej. Przyjąłem. Postaram się tu przez jakiś czas nie trafiać.  
\- Oby – powiedziała Natasza i Steve podszedł bliżej, ściskając rękę Clinta, który uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.  
\- Nie rób takiej miny, Cap, przeżyję.  
\- Oczywiście, że przeżyjesz. Bo będziesz teraz bardzo o sobie dbał i dużo wypoczywał – powiedział Bruce i Clint prychnął pod nosem. Dopiero, kiedy oczy Bruce’a błysnęły na zielono, przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową.  
\- Jasne, Brusie. Co tylko sobie życzysz.  
\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił Bruce, spoglądając na niego z góry i Clint opadł na poduszki, wywracając oczami.  
\- Wyglądasz okropnie. - Steve odwrócił się, słysząc głos Tony’ego. Pozbawiony poprzedniej agresji, był przygaszony. - Chociaż na ekranie wyglądało to jeszcze gorzej. Pewnie przez całą tę krew.  
\- Awww, nie martwcie się tak o mnie. - Clint uśmiechnął się dziarsko i dało to groteskowy efekt na jego wciąż bladej, posiniaczonej twarzy. - Kilka godzin i będę jak nowy.  
\- Kilka godzin? - powtórzył Tony z niedowierzaniem. - Godzin? Chyba ci odbiło, Barton, zostałeś postrzelony i nie ma mowy, że ruszysz się stąd w ciągu najbliższych…  
\- I kto to mówi – mruknął Clint. - Sam jesteś zawsze pierwszy do opuszczania szpitali. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.  
\- Ale się martwię, Barton! Zawsze się martwię, o was wszystkich! I sama myśl, że mógłbym kogoś z was stracić, zabija mnie od środka! - Tony nie zauważył nawet, że wszyscy patrzą na niego po tym wybuchu, kiedy podszedł bliżej, pochylając się gniewnie nad Clintem. - Co ty sobie myślisz, że było fajnie siedzieć w wieży i patrzeć, jak prawie umierasz? Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Clint, dbam o ciebie i nawet, jeśli ty masz gdzieś ten swój durny tyłek, to ja nie! Myślisz, że po co po każdej misji ulepszam wam kostiumy, z nudów i dla zabawy?  
\- Masz rację. - Clint spoważniał, próbując się podnieść, żeby sięgnąć po jego rękę. - Przepraszam.  
Tony zamrugał, kiedy dotknął jego dłoni, dopiero teraz wyrwany ze swojej tyrady – i zaczerwienił się, uświadamiając sobie, co właściwie powiedział.  
\- Do diabła. Nie zwracajcie uwagi, ja nie…  
\- Nie, Tony, masz rację – powiedziała Natasza. - I Clint też ma rację, obaj musicie z tym skończyć. To całe lekceważenie kontuzji, wymykanie się ze szpitali, zatajanie obrażeń – dość tego. Jesteśmy zespołem. Musimy być ze sobą szczerzy.  
\- Od tygodni jestem szczery – powiedział Tony gorzko. - I zobacz, jak na tym wychodzę.  
\- Rozmawiasz z nami? Mówisz o swoich uczuciach? Tak, masz rację, to pieprzona katastrofa – zadrwiła Natasza i Tony spojrzał na nią gniewnie.  
\- Szczerość to jedno. Mówienie o tym, co chce się zatrzymać dla siebie, to coś innego – wytknął i Natasza zmrużyła paczy, patrząc na niego przez chwilę, zanim skinęła głową.  
\- Popuściłam w spodnie, kiedy pierwszy raz kogoś zabiłam.  
Cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Cholernie się bałam. Innym razem upiłam się i przespałam z kobietą, którą miałam zabić. Dała mi nawet swój numer – a potem i tak ją zabiłam. Wciąż widzę jej twarz w swoich snach. To nigdy nie stało się łatwiejsze, nie do końca.  
Ciągle się gapili, kiedy chłodno skinęła głową w stronę Clinta.  
\- Twoja kolej.  
Clint odchrząknął i spuścił wzrok. Przez chwilę patrzył na swoje dłonie, zanim wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pewnego razu, kiedy ćwiczyłem w cyrku nową sztuczkę, jeden z klaunów zrzucił mnie z liny wprost w wielką kupę łajna. Mój kostium śmierdział tygodniami, zanim udało się to wywabić. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo, kiedy Bruce prychnął pod nosem. - Siedź cicho, jakbyś sam nigdy nie tkwił w gównie po uszy.  
\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że byłeś w cyrku – przyznał Bruce, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. - Ale to wiele wyjaśnia.  
\- Nie zwlekaj, doktorze, jesteś wśród przyjaciół. Zabawna historyjka od ciebie?  
Bruce zdjął okulary i zamyślił się, wycierając je dokładnie o swoją koszulą. Kiedy na nich spojrzał, wydawał się bardzo smutny i podatny na zranienie.  
\- Piszę listy do Betty. Nigdy żadnego nie wysłałem, ale to pomaga mi się uspokoić – świadomość, że te słowa gdzieś są, że to wszystko nie zniknęło. Dalej ją kocham.  
Steve poczuł ucisk w gardle, słysząc tęsknotę w jego głosie, ale wtedy Bruce skinął głową w jego kierunku.  
\- Kolej na ciebie, kapitanie.  
O czym miał opowiedzieć? Peggy? Zbyt osobiste. Bucky? Nie chciał o tym mówić. Z drugiej strony, Tony przez kilka tygodni opowiadał im o rzeczach, które chciał zatrzymać dla siebie, więc…  
\- Kiedy pierwszy raz poszedłem z dziewczyną do łóżka, ona wstała w trakcie, rzuciła mi w twarz moje własne majtki i wyszła – wypalił i zaczerwienił się zażenowany. Do diabła, czemu powiedział właśnie o tym? Od lat udawało mu się nie myśleć o tym upokorzeniu.  
Clint parsknął śmiechem, zanim zakrztusił się z bolesnym jękiem.  
\- Ał, ał, do diabła, moje żebra, za wcześnie na to.  
\- To do bani, Cap – powiedział Tony z empatią. - Mój pierwszy raz tez walnął mnie w twarz. Dosłownie.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? - zaśmiała się Natasza.  
\- Powiedziałem jej, że nie mam osiemnastu lat – przyznał Tony z uśmieszkiem. - Ona miała dziewiętnaście.  
\- A ty…?  
\- Czternaście – westchnął Tony i Clint znowu wybuchnął śmiechem, trzymając się za bok.  
\- Powiedziałbym, że mnie dobijacie, ale przy was mój pierwszy raz wypada odrobinę lepiej. Nawet, jeśli w trakcie złamałem rękę.  
\- Złamałeś rękę podczas seksu? - Tony spojrzał na niego z konsternacją. - Co robiłeś?  
\- Stałem na rękach.  
Bruce spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Jako jedyny uprawiam seks jak normalny człowiek?  
\- Spałam z ojcem celu, żeby zdobyć jego portfel i karty dostępu. To był mój pierwszy raz. - Natasza wzruszyła ramionami, kiedy na nią spojrzeli. - Nie było aż tak źle.  
\- Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy popierdoleni? - zapytał Tony, ale jego uśmiech przeczył szorstkim słowom. - Jednocześnie – dzięki. I, muszę przyznać, to całkiem odświeżające.  
\- Osobista psychoterapia szczerością – mruknął Clint. - Zawsze dziwniejsza od fikcji.  
\- Stajesz się melodramatyczny, Clinton.  
\- Jestem na lekach. Jestem naćpany! - Clint uderzył Tony’ego w ramię. - Oraz, jeszcze raz nazwij mnie Clinton, a wbiję ci strzałę w dupę.  
\- A na poważnie: nie jestem nawet w połowie tak wściekły, jak powinienem, że znacie niektóre z moich sekretów – wyznał Tony. Przez chwilę wyglądał na niepewnego, ale nie próbował powstrzymać dalszych słów. - Chyba po prostu wierzę, że nie powiecie o nich nikomu innemu. Jezu. Jak ckliwie. - Zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem. - To całe otwieranie się i w ogóle. Ale to nawet miłe, więc dziękuję, bo bez was nie byłoby tak fajnie. Zwłaszcza bez ciebie, Steve.  
Steve prawie przestał oddychać, kiedy patrzył na niego bez ruchu.  
\- Tony? - zapytał cicho i oczy Tony’ego rozszerzyły się.  
\- Sprawiasz, że chcę być lepszą osobą – wyrzucił z siebie, zanim zdążył przycisnąć rękę do ust. - Przepraszam. Nie powinienem tego mówić, po prostu to zignoruj…  
\- Nie chcę – powiedział szybko Steve. - Tony, ja… dziękuję.  
\- Nic poza prawdą – wykrztusił Tony, spoglądając na niego niepewnie – i kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Steve uświadomił sobie, że nie jest w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku.  
\- Och, Boże, wy dwaj dobijacie mnie teraz – jęknęła Natasza i obaj drgnęli, czerwieniąc się jeszcze mocniej. - Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Stark, co masz przez to na myśli?  
\- Że jest jednym z najlepszych ludzi, jakich znam i żałuję, że byłem wobec niego takim dupkiem, bo gdybyśmy mogli zacząć od nowa, chciałbym z nim spędzić więcej czasu i lepiej go poznać, zanim go odepchnąłem. - Tony odetchnął głęboko, wyglądając niemal na chorego. - Proszę, nie każ mi więcej mówić, robię z siebie idiotę, a on nie chce tego słuchać.  
\- Tony. - Steve zrobił krok w jego stronę, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, bo czy naprawdę tak było? Tony nie miał nic przeciwko, by był w pobliżu? - Czemu mi nigdy nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Bo jesteś… - Tony machnął na niego ręką w bezradnym geście. - No, cały ty. Wiesz – kiedy mój ojciec mówił o tobie, myślałem, że to tylko takie pieprzenie, bo przecież nikt nie mógłby być tak idealny, ale ty jesteś. Miły, dobry, współczujący – i uparty jak osioł, to też, ale nawet wtedy jesteś wszystkim, czego mógłbym kiedykolwiek… - Tony urwał gwałtownie z paniką wymalowaną na twarzy, a Steve miał wrażenie, że coś uderzyło go prosto w twarz, a jednocześnie było to ciepło w sercu, bo Tony – wow. Tony go lubił. Tony go lubił i po prostu nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć do tego.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział nieśmiało, dobrze wiedząc, że jest spektakularnie czerwony na twarzy. - Mam na myśli, ty też… jesteś naprawdę super.  
\- Jestem naprawdę super – powtórzył Tony, śmiejąc się lekko histerycznie, nawet gdy odwzajemnił jego uśmiech z wyraźną ulgą. - Boże, ty nawet brzmisz, jakbyś miał sto lat. Kocham cię.  
Co.  
\- Kurwa – sapnął Tony, kiedy cała krew nagle odpłynęła mu z twarzy. - Do diabła, ja… to znaczy… absolutnie miałem to na myśli… kurwa! - zaklął, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na Steve’a.  
\- Zaczekaj, ty… - Steve patrzył na niego w szoku. Tony nie mógł właśnie mówić, że…  
\- Miałem na myśli… miałem to na myśli! Kurwa! - Tony dyszał, wyraźnie starając się odwrócić słowa. - Że kocham cię jak… szlag! Kocham cię, Boże, niech ktoś mi złamie szczękę! - Tony odsunął się spanikowany, zamierzając prawdopodobnie uciec z pokoju i nie mógł mu na to pozwolić, nie, kiedy – Pójdę, a ty zapomnij po prostu co powiedziałem i...  
\- Też cię kocham – wypalił Steve nawet zanim te słowa w pełni uformowały się w jego mózgu. - Kocham cię – powtórzył już spokojniej i to wciąż było tak samo dobre, jak ciepłe, łagodne szczęście w mocnym biciu jego serca. Tony gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Kochasz mnie?  
\- Tak – powiedział z przekonaniem, uśmiechając się do zdziwienia na jego twarzy. - Kocham cię, Tony. Zawsze cię kochałem.  
\- W końcu! Zaklepuję sobie rolę druhny na ślubie – odezwała się Natasza i obaj jednocześnie odwrócili się w stronę zespołu. Patrzyli na nich z różnymi stopniami rozbawienia na twarzach i nikt – ani jedna osoba – nie wydawała się zaskoczona. Natasza klaskała teatralnie, wyglądając na niesamowicie zadowoloną z siebie i Steve poczuł, jak jego policzki płoną z zawstydzenia. Jezu, prawie zapomniał, że nie są tu sami.  
Tony tylko się zaśmiał. Wciąż wydawał się nieco oszołomiony.  
\- Whoa, ludzie, zupełnie zapomniałem, że tu jesteście. Jeszcze trochę i po prostu rzuciłbym Steve’a na to łóżko i…  
\- Okej! - Steve jęknął, uderzając go lekko w ramię. - Nie w izbie chorych!  
\- A gdzie? - zapytał Tony złośliwie. - Bo mam kilka sugestii, ale ta w której docieramy do najbliższej płaskiej powierzchni… - I umilkł, kiedy Steve zrobił krok w jego stronę, po prostu kładąc mu rękę na ustach.  
\- Idziemy – zarządził zwięźle, ciągnąc go do wyjścia z pokoju. - I przepraszamy za to.  
\- Wcale nie jest mi przykro! - zdążył krzyknąć Tony, zanim zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do Steve’a, kiedy znaleźli się na korytarzu. - I co teraz, żołnierzu? Czy zamierzasz…  
Steve złapał go za ramiona bez słowa, przyciągając jego twarz do gwałtownego pocałunku. Pchnął go na ścianę, aż Tony uderzył w nią plecami i mógł całkowicie schować go w ramionach, kiedy nie było między nimi miejsca, które nie byłoby wypełnione Tonym, bo Tony – Tony, Tony, Tony – te dźwięki, które wydawał, desperackie, kiedy zaciskał palce w jego włosach, byli tak blisko i Steve był szokująco twardy w swoich spodniach w ciągu zaledwie kilkunastu sekund, a pomysł płaskiej powierzchni brzmiał coraz lepiej i -  
Nagły hałas sprawił, że odwrócili się, choć Steve wciąż trzymał Tony’ego przy sobie, instynktownie chroniąc przed zagrożeniem – i zarumienił się wściekle, widząc zszokowaną pielęgniarkę, która stała z wciąż uniesionymi rękami, nawet jeśli wypadła z nich taca, która z brzdękiem potoczyła się po podłodze. Nie zdążył przeprosić, kiedy Tony pociągnął go do windy, a kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, odwrócił w jego stronę z ciemnymi oczami i Steve położył ręce na jego biodrach, przyciągając go zaborczo do siebie.  
\- Więc, kapitanie – wymruczał i Steve miał wrażenie, że ten dźwięk powędrował prosto do jego penisa. - Idziemy do ciebie czy do mnie?  
\- Mieszkam tam gdzie ty, wiesz. - Steve przesunął palcami po jego policzku, a wzrokiem po całej sylwetce i, Jezu, Tony wyglądał tak dobrze, że trzeba by kogoś znacznie silniejszego niż Steve Rogers, by go nie pocałować, więc objął go, a kiedy Tony pozwolił mu przejąć kontrolę – jak nigdy wcześniej – to było tak cholernie gorące, że prawie doszedł w spodnie.  
Nie mógł przestać dotykać go w drodze do Wieży, kładąc dłonie na jego plecach, udach, na ramieniu; i Tony nie miał nic przeciwko, lgnąc do tego dotyku, przyciskając bliżej, kiedy potykali się w drodze do apartamentu, wymieniając kolejne pocałunki, które stawały się coraz głębsze – aż w końcu Steve stracił cierpliwość i wziął Tony’ego na ręce, bo _musiał_ być tam szybciej.  
\- To jest kurewsko podniecające. - Tony całował jego szyję, gorączkowo rozpinając koszulę. - Podoba mi się takie noszenie.  
\- Zawsze do twoich usług, Tony.  
\- Ooh, to daje mi tyle pomysłów, nawet nie masz pojęcia – zachwycił się Tony, jego oczy błyszczały, usta były rozchylone i wilgotne od pocałunków, a kiedy Steve delikatnie przesunął po nich kciukiem, Tony pozwolił mu wślizgnąć się do środka.  
\- Daj mi wszystko, Tony – szepnął ochryple. - Nie powstrzymuj się. Założę się, że nie wymyślisz niczego, z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić.  
\- Do diabła, podoba mi się ten pomysł. - Tony oddychał ciężko, kiedy Steve kładł go na łóżku, rozpinając jedną dłonią jego spodnie. - Czuję, że przed nami długa noc, mój drogi.

Potem – długo, długo potem – Tony opadł na plecy, wciąż pod wrażeniem. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, że jego ciało jest w stanie zginać się w ten sposób. Pepper miała rację, to musiały być zajęcia tej głupiej jogi, będzie musiał podziękować jej przy okazji. Uśmiechnął się, czując jak Steve obejmuje go ramieniem, powoli przesuwając ustami po jego szczęce.  
\- Cóż – wydyszał Steve. Jego głos był całkowicie zachrypnięty. - To było…  
\- Absolutnie cholernie fenomenalne i nie mogę się doczekać, aż zrobimy to znowu – powiedział Tony całkowicie bezwstydnie i prawie poczuł, jak Steve chowa uśmiech w jego ramieniu.  
\- Co za ulga. Myślałem, że może skrytykujesz moją technikę, czy coś.  
\- Nie mam powodu – zapewnił go Tony błogo. - Jesteś zajebisty w łóżku.  
Steve parsknął śmiechem, spoglądając na niego tak czule, że to rozgrzewało od stóp do głów.  
\- Dzięki. Jak się czujesz?  
\- Boli mnie w miejscach, o których nie miałem pojęcia, że mogą – przyznał Tony i wywrócił oczami, widząc niepokój Steve’a. - Mówię o moich kostkach. Jakim cudem byłeś w stanie trzymać mnie w tej pozycji tak długo?  
\- Serum. - Steve pocałował go w ucho, przesuwając po nim językiem, kiedy Tony drżał w jego ramionach. - Mógłbym trzymać cię tak nawet dłużej.  
\- To serum to cholerny ósmy cud tego świata – powiedział Tony nabożnie. - Zamierzam wykorzystać je w pełni, kiedy będziesz mnie pieprzyć na tysiąc różnych sposobów. Przerobimy całą Kamasutrę. Po kilka razy.  
\- Masz moją pełną współpracę.  
\- Nie, żebym leciał na ciebie tylko przez serum, nie myśl sobie. Mam milion innych powodów do kochania cię i bez tego, ale to – człowieku! To daje tyle możliwości! - Tony spojrzał na niego leniwie, kiedy Steve pocałował go w nos. - Co?  
\- To kolejny raz, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz. - Steve patrzył na niego w taki sposób, że Tony poczuł, jak ściska go w gardle. - Też cię kocham, Tony. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.  
\- Cieszy mnie to niezwykle, bo jestem w tym na dłuższą metę – wyznał Tony i skrzywił się nagle. - Uhm, przepraszam, wiem, że to za wcześnie…  
\- Chodź ze mną na randkę.  
\- Teraz? - Tony zamrugał i Steve roześmiał się cicho.  
\- Niekoniecznie. Po prostu chcę to zrobić właściwie. Zaprosić cię do kina. Postawić ci obiad.  
\- Och – powiedział Tony i uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało. - To brzmi nieźle.  
\- Ale jeśli chcesz teraz, możemy to zrobić? Zamówić pizzę? Obejrzeć jakiś film? Jesteś głodny?  
\- Steve – powiedział Tony, przyciągając go bliżej i przesuwając dłonią po jego biodrze. - Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie ma nic, co wolałbym robić w tej chwili bardziej.  
\- Idealnie – szepnął Steve. A potem go pocałował.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony przebudził się przyjemnie zmęczony i jednocześnie bardziej wypoczęty, niż w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni. Przeciągnął się leniwie i uśmiechnął, kiedy poczuł, jak ramiona wokół jego klatki piersiowej obejmują go mocniej. Steve patrzył na niego, wciąż ze śladem poduszki odciśniętym na policzku, a jego niebieskie oczy były jeszcze jaśniejsze i wydawały się praktycznie świecić w półmroku sypialni.  
\- Cześć – wychrypiał i Steve drgnął, prawdopodobnie na wspomnienie tego, co spowodowało, że gardło Tony’ego było tak obolałe. - Dawno temu się obudziłeś?  
\- Tak. Obserwowałem, jak śpisz.  
Huh. To było nieco dziwne.  
\- Okej – powiedział Tony niepewnie, zamierzając wstać. - Zaparzę kawę, chcesz też?  
\- Nie, proszę, zostań. Czekałem, aż się obudzisz, bo chcę ci obciągnąć – wyznał Steve i Tony zamarł, bo to było znacznie bardziej brawurowe, niż się po nim spodziewał. Jednocześnie – Steve wydał jakiś niegodny, spanikowany dźwięk i przycisnął obie dłonie do ust, wpatrując się w Tony’ego z przerażeniem.  
\- Jezu, przepraszam – jęknął i trochę zajęło, nim wciąż otumaniony od snu mózg Tony’ego połączył wszystkie kropki, a kiedy już to zrobił…  
\- O mój Boże – szepnął, siadając gwałtownie na łóżku. - Jesteś…  
\- Coś jest nie tak! - Steve przełknął nerwowo ślinę. - To zaklęcie prawdy? Tak się czułeś, jakbyś musiał powiedzieć wszystko… jakim sposobem? - zapytał zupełnie bezradnie, wbijając w Tony’ego zagubiony wzrok i Tony nagle zrozumiał.  
\- Płyny ustrojowe! Infekcja przenoszona drogą płciową! Pamiętasz, Strange nas ostrzegał…  
\- Jezu Chryste! To jest katastrofa. A co, jeśli powiem ci o pieprzyku na moim tyłku, albo… - wyrzucił z siebie Steve i zamilkł ze zgrozą, a usta Tony’ego drgnęły w uśmieszku. Steve wyglądał, jakby właśnie rozjechał stado szczeniaków i Tony potrzebował chwili, żeby to przetworzyć, a potem...  
\- Masz pieprzyka na tyłku?  
\- Na dodatek wygląda jak gwiazda. Wciąż nie wiem, jak się z tym czuję. - Steve skrzywił się, masując dłonią czoło. - Tony, to jest okropne, okropne uczucie. Dziwię się, że nie oszalałeś w ciągu tych tygodni.  
Tony, rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią wybuchnięcia śmiechem a współczuciem, pogłaskał go uspokajająco po ramieniu.  
\- W końcu i tak dowiedziałbym się o twoim znamieniu – powiedział i zawahał się. - To znaczy… jeśli oczywiście chciałbyś to jeszcze ze mną zrobić. Nie chcę zakładać, że…  
\- Co? - Steve brzmiał na zaskoczonego. - Żartujesz? Oczywiście, że chcę! Chciałem tego od dnia, w którym cię poznałem. Myślałem o tobie, kiedy robiłem sobie dobrze tamtej nocy. - Steve urwał raptownie, zaciskając mocno powieki. - Cholera. Tego na pewno nie miałem zamiaru powiedzieć.  
Tony nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że uśmiecha się iście diabelsko.  
\- Taak? I o czym myślałeś w związku ze mną?  
\- Głównie o twoim tyłku, chociaż twoje biodra… - Steve przycisnął dłonie do policzków, wyglądając na absolutnie upokorzonego. - Proszę, nie pytaj mnie o to.  
Tony zlitował się, kładąc obok i obejmując go pocieszająco, kiedy pocałował go w kącik ust.  
\- W porządku, nie będę. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że to brzmi bardzo znajomo.  
\- Tak? - Steve przełknął ślinę, w końcu decydując się na niego spojrzeć. - Ty…  
\- Pierwszego dnia – potwierdził Tony. - Choć było to bardziej trzepanie sobie, żeby ukoić wściekłość, jeśli mam być szczery. Doprowadzałeś mnie do szału i bałem się, że zamiast tego pójdę i cię uduszę. - Zaśmiał się, z czułością gładząc włosy Steve’a palcami. - Nie zapominajmy też o tym, że waliłem sobie do twoich plakatów wojennych odkąd odkryłem, do czego służy mój kutas, więc…  
\- Chyba powinno mnie to niepokoić – zastanowił się Steve, marszcząc brwi. - A jednocześnie naprawdę mi teraz stoi – westchnął nad tymi słowami, ale wydawał się pogodzony z losem. - Dobry Boże, Tony, może po prostu nie słuchaj niczego, co wychodzi z moich ust w ciągu najbliższego czasu. Najlepiej w ogóle nie pozwalaj mi mówić.  
\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Tony niewinnie. - Bo to daje mi kilka niezłych pomysłów… - drażnił się, sugestywnie przesuwając rękę na jego udo i Steve zadrżał, kiedy palce musnęły jego krocze.  
\- Tak! Dotknij mnie tam, proszę.  
\- Jaki uprzejmy – wymruczał Tony z rozbawieniem i Steve spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.  
\- Liczyłem, że pozwolisz mi się znowu pieprzyć, jeśli taki będę. - Twarz Steve’a stała się jaskrawoczerwona, kiedy Tony spojrzał na niego w szoku – a potem wybuchnął dzikim śmiechem. - O rany, Tony, tak mi przykro, nie chciałem…  
\- Och, Steve – udało się wykrztusić Tony’emu pomiędzy kolejnymi wybuchami śmiechu – będziemy się razem świetnie bawić, obiecuję ci to.


End file.
